Bells
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: A continuation of Te Reasons Why. Gambit and Rogue are busy preparing for the most important day of their lives. But, when someone threatens to destroy their wedding will they be saying I do or Sayonara at the alter? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

Chpt.1 Announcements

Rogue still couldn't believe she was actually getting married. It felt like all was a dream; Paris, the flower cards, and the dirty sex book had just never existed. But, it did happen and it was time to do the guest list. Both she and Gambit reviewed the list. They both didn't want it huge, or too small, they both wanted family, and as far as they were concerned Magneto and the brotherhood (minus Lance and Wanda) could go to hell.

"I thank we finished Cher."

"We would had been finished by now if ya'd stop crossin Logan's name off the list."

"Yeah, and if ya stop decid'n whether or not to invite Mystique we'd been done the same day we started."

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. He knew he had won this argument and was proud of it. Now they had to decide what they wedding invitations would look like. One had a glossy black cover with a blood red strip on the center on the outside and was white on the inside with black print. The second was plain on the cover with one burgundy bow and golden heart in the center, but the font was very beautiful. The third had an intricate teal and maroon flower vines on its' cover with a lacy red print on the inside. The last was more traditional, white with silver detail and text.

For some strange reason unknowst to Gambit, Rogue had liked the black and red ones. In truth he liked the silver and white ones best, nut he used those at his first attempt at marriage and thought it inappropriate to use this time around. So he pushed the plain one with the bow towards her.

"I like tis one."

A few moments passed and Rogue looked up from the guest list and pushed it back to him, "No ya don't."

"Don't what?"

"No, ya don't like it," she added with a stiff glare perfected with the years she spent with Logan.

"Well I aint like tis one," he said holding up the invitations that she liked, "It look like a vampire book or somet'n an we aint devil worshipers."

"Well I marry'n you aint I?"

"You call'n me a devil?"

"I aint the only one."

"Well it don't matter cause we aint us'n these." He said melting the one he was holding away with his powers.

"Fine I picked another kind, it's in the box over there," she pointed to the counter. He walked to the box, opened it, and the front of the invites were mostly white with an emerald tissue paper covering the middle third of it and was strapped together with a green ribbon that had two silver clamps that resembled two R's back to back.

Rogue figured Gambit wouldn't like it and it might be a little cheesy for him. She however, thought it was cute when she saw it all the local Bhallmark (silent 'h') and insisted upon the R's being added to it.

"Well." She said braced for a quick comeback or sly remark.

"I thank its perfect." He smiled at her shocked face, "Looks like you when this time."

"Good." She giggled as they added names, put them in envelopes, stamped them, and sent them.

**[1 week later] **

Kitty was helping Rogue, eagerly marking off the 'I accept' and 'maybe's' on the guest list. Rogue walked beside her contemplating the amount they would expect so as not to go over or under catering wise when a hard knock came on the door.

"I got it." Scott called opening the door to see an exasperated Colossus on the other side with two suitcases one of which had clothes hanging out of it and the other a little under stuffed.

"Well come in. Your room is ready."Jean called gliding down the steps taking on a secretarial job as hostess when the Professor was away.

"Th…th….thanks."he said nearly passing out by taking one step pass the doorway. Scott held him up and with Jean's help they brought him to his room.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he came out of his own room.

"We don't know, but he appears only fatigued." She said as Logan helped lift Colossus into his bed.

As they put him down Jean raised her hand to her left temple, "It appears that Gambit has finished cooking dinner. I'll tell everyone and leave a note for this one."

Downstairs Polaris with her vibrant green hair, a blue angel, a laughing Mimic, and Beast with a book in his hands gathered around Gambit's infamous southern cooking. Once Jean finally arrived to eat a now grown and handsome Havok AKA Alex breezed past her with a now short hair and yellow jacketed Jubilee at his heels. Jean groaned as trying to find a seat which was near impossible when trying to get past all the other X-Men. Aimara kept hogging seats for her and Tabatha, but was tricked when she saw Tabatha sit down, but it was actually Mimic.

Finally, she got her and Scott a seat by the time he entered deep in conversation with Bobby about who knows what. But, all was silent as soon as Rogue entered and took a seat besides Gambit. X-23 and Kitty followed her in. Kitty was lucky that Lance saved her a spot (note Lance is a guest not an XMen), however X-23 was not so lucky so she went over to where Bobby was seated.

"Move please." _X-23_

"No can do. Logan your female alter ego is picking on me again." _Bobby_

"X..." Logan warned.

"I'm trying to be polite now move please!" _X-23_

"No way." _Bobby_

"Move or I will carve you into the next Venus De Milo!"

Terrified Bobby moved as everyone laughed. Soon enough everyone was eating and enjoying their selves. Glasses were being raised, praises given, and 'catch-up' talks were performed. Then Colossus came in. His eyes lit up on Rogue before he approached the packed table.

"Rogue, I cannot let you do this."

"Maybe, I did eat one to many fried chicken wings." Rogue said guiltily putting it down.

"No, I vwill not let you marry him! He is a two-faced unfaithful coward. Don't do it."

"Pete."

"Rogue!"

Rogue couldn't believe he actually came to stop her wedding. She knew he meant well and did love her, but this was a little absurd. Surely he wouldn't start a fight. They only went on one date for crying out loud. How come he can't go chase after Kitty like half of the other guys do?

X-23 turned towards her 'older sister', "I could kill him……I mean hurt him Rogue." She said a little to eager.

"No thanks '23, come on Pete eat up that's enough of ya fool'n." Rogue sighed and rejoined the other conversations at the table. Peter stood there red faced, angry that he was being ignored. How could he be the only one in doubt of their marriage?

"That is enough!" he yelled slamming a metal fist into the table. Everyone once again turned to him. Gambit really didn't won't to kick Pete's ass right now after all the cooking he did today.

"Don't worry, I got it," Polaris called lifting Colossus and throwing him out an open window across the estate with her powers. (her power is just like Magneto's but stronger)

Colossus didn't bother them for the rest of the night while Rogue hoped he wasn't up to something. Pulled out of her thoughts by a hand casually grooming her thigh, "It's go'n ta be alright Cher." And she smiled back praying that he was right.

* * *

Hi, this is a continuation off my _Te Reasons Why_. Hope you liked this new installment thus far. Please review thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Guest

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality, etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.2 Guest **

A crumbled letter that still read "Dear, Ms Irene Darkholm…" lay across a moonlit floor. If one were to glance to the left of the letter you'd see a simple desk with an outdated computer, lamp, and a pile of recently opened bills on top of it. Mystique sat across from all this, in the darkness that reflected her mood. Destiny had warned her that this might happen. But, 'might' and 'is' are two entirely different things. Her daughter would be marrying that thief soon and she didn't like it. Worse even was that she could not easily change Rogue's mind. Rogue already knows about Gambit's X-fiancé, killing spree, and other crimes. Nor could she sway Gambit. There were no X-boyfriends, husbands, or children that Rogue ad had thanks to her so what could she do. She figured if she got closer to the problem window of some sorts may become available to her.

Breathing in the cool night air she stalked to the invitation, picked it up, and put one of her blue legs out the window preparing to fly away. As she flew she thought a lot about the things she did to Rogue. A part of her kept saying this was all for her beloved children while in truth she knew it was for herself. She had bore other children, none she took care of. This was especially true of Kurt. Because of him she had lost her fortune and her title as Baroness, but instead of killing him she saved him. Why? Was it the same reason that Rogue had invited her to the wedding?

"_Let's put our differences and problems aside for a spell, ya still my mama. Can I count on ya for just this one thing?" _

Rogue had written these words to her on the invitation she sent and Mystique mentally replayed these words over and over again. It's too bad for Rogue that Mystique was essentially a selfish creature. She liked control and when things got out of hand she would get rid of them like ripping the thorns off a rose.

She landed at her Brotherhood home and packed some clothes. Of course he was there. "Congratulations Mystique."

"What for." She leered at Magneto.

"Your daughter is getting married isn't she? But, she didn't send me an invitation. By chance did you merit one?" he asked as silence overtook them until the sound of Wanda and Piedro arguing flooded the manor.

"Yes, she did send me one."

"And you're going? Allow me." Magneto said as he went over and helped mystique pack. He knew Mystique wasn't happy about this and had wanted to see if she had any plans. Besides her getting married and having children this young would hurt his own plans too. Not to mention if Apocalypse came back, what would they do then?

"That's enough." Mystique said ripping the last bit of clothing from his hands and tightly shutting the suitcase.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, when since? Mystique you are good at being many things, but a mother is not one of them."

"At least I don't lock my children away in asylums."

"Oh, so I suppose an institution is far more subordinate when compared to a waterfall?" he smiled as she slammed the door and walked out of the house. Mystique had some sort of a plan formulated, but she didn't need Magneto to jeer at her. She would get enough of that from the others as it is.

**[Mansion] **

Kitty had decided to get a late night glass of milk when she heard the doorbell ring. She supposed it was Syren since she had yet to arrive from Muir Island. Opening the door she dropped her milk to see a dark figure walking in with a suitcase.

"Hello little cat, I won't scratch you."

"Yeah, but I might."

* * *

Oh no looks like Mystique might be trouble. Oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And have a happy holiday : )


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though

* * *

**Chpt.3 A piece of Cake **

Logan growled at Mystique. She definitely was not welcomed and he was more than willing to kick her out the front door.

"Wait, I have an invitation," she said handing him the crumbled letter, "It was damaged on delivery."

He took it and snorted when he realized she was telling the truth. She smiled at this as Kitty stood awaiting Logan's decision.

"Well." Mystique said impatiently.

"She's telling the truth," he said to Kitty then looked back at Mystique, "Get out."

"Logan if Rogue invited her she should stay." Kitty spoke up for her friend.

Eventually Mystique was given a room provided that she would not shape shift and to be escorted 24-7 throughout her stay here. She didn't like it, but she figured that she'd play by their rules for now If she was going to find a 'window' of opportunity.

**[MORNING] **

Gambit woke up surprised to see Rogue laying besides him with nothing on besides his trench coat and two long black hooker boots on reading his sex book.

"Rogue are ya feel'n ok?" This was quite unexpected. He didn't think she'd ever do anything like this for him at least not before the wedding. But when she opened her mouth he next thing he knew, "Gambit get up my mama came! An would ya stop tat drooling?"

"Of course," he sighed. He had that dream for about the 10,000th time since he met her. He should have known Rogue was never that kind or that playful in real life. Quickly getting dressed he followed a very cheerful Rogue down the steps to where Mystique was sitting. Rogue composed her face before entering the Kitchen back into her gloomy goth look. There she sat next to Logan who was acting as Mystique's personal shadow.

"Rogue get him away from me." Mystique screeched pointing at Logan.

"You'd think after all you did to the kid she'd never want to see your face again. If she still loves you after all that you must have reared her good huh?"

"I raised her with love and care just like any mother wood."

"Raising kids for their powers is just like raising livestock Darkholm."

"Nice ta see ya two gettn' a long ," Rogue glared gently at them, "Mystique, Gambit and I are sampling some cake today, mind helpin?"

"I'd love too." She replied eager to escape her 'parole officer'.

"Wait a sec." Logan scowled.

"We'll take it from here Logan." Gambit added, "An why ya hear mind do'n some dishes?" teasingly before taking off with his soon to be mother-in-law and Rogue.

**[10 min. later] **

On the veranda they met up with the professor and his old friend Ms. Rowe who had brought some cakes for them to sample. Mystique wondered why the Professor didn't look surprised to see her like the other X-Men were.

"Gambit, Rogue, Raven… this is Ms. Amelia Rowe. You will be testing her cakes today." They all exchanged greetings and took a seat.

The first cake was a simple vanilla cake with white vanilla icing.

"It's ok." _Rogue _

"It's simple" _Gambit _

"It taste and looks far to plain, my daughter deserves a cake… and a better husband for that matter." Mystique noted as Gambit glared at her.

The second was a beautiful marbled yellow and chocolate cake with white chocolate icing. Once again they all liked it, but it missed that extra pizzazz, that element that would make it stand out among all cakes.

…

Gambit really took a licking to the fifth cake which was a white chocolate red velvet cheesecake, but Rogue thought it was a little too much. Mystique on the other hand always went out her way to disagree with whatever Gambit said which started to make the taste testing tedious work.

So after two hours, three full stomachs, 32 pudding, flourless, cup, and cheesecakes they had yet to decide upon one they all agreed upon. Finally, Ms. Rowe pulled out a Sock-It-To-Me-Cake (yum) with a white cream cheese icing. They all thought about for a moment. Mystique still thought they should hire a professional baker, not one of the Professor's old friends. But, Gambit and Rogue loved it.

"It's perfect cept it needs one little change." _Rogue _

"The icin Cher." _Gambit _

"Exactly let's try…"

"Vanilla"

"Buttercream"

"Vanilla!"

"Buttercream!"

"Vanilla!"

"Buttercream!"

"I vote Buttercream." Mystique interjected to stop their whining.

"Well it looks like we have a winner." The professor rolled over to them, "Rowe, Rogue, Gambit if you would leave me with raven for a while… we need to talk." They all turned and left. Gambit quickly taking over how the cake should look since Rogue had to pick the icing. Rogue was apologizing to them for her mother's attitude while Ms. Rowe tried to tell rogue it was no big deal and write down Gambit's suggestions at the same time. When they were all out of earshot the Professor rolled up beside her.

"Raven, this is important to your daughter and your son."

"Do you think that I don't know that!"

"I do, but I also know they're alternative motives for you coming here."

"Why must you ALL doubt me? First, Magnus, and then Logan, and now you."

"I do not doubt your love for her. But, your pettiness always overpowers the love you have for your children."

"What do you know?" she said obviously meaning for this to be a rhetorical question.

"Your eldest son, Victor Creed, was abandoned at an orphanage. Kurt you cast down a river. And, Rogue the girl you stole."

"How do you…"

"Believe me Raven there are things that even you cannot keep me from finding. It is strange though that with my sessions with Rogue although she has transferred all of your memories through touch into her body it baffles me as to how she doesn't know all this. Maybe her powers protect her from painful memories to keep her mind in check. But must I ask did you enjoy pretending to be her father and kicking rogue out of her own home? Then showing up like an Angel of Mercy in her time of need? Did love provoke you to keep her or was it…the love of her powers that you keep such a firm grip on her?"

"Shut up! How dare you question me!"

"As I've previously stated Rogue doesn't know about this and if I were you I would get my act together or maybe Rogue may wake up one day not even remembering who you are."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, simply making a deal with you. You attend this wedding, be a mother for once and I want accidently erase her memory of your relationship with her."

Mystique turned around and glared. She was taken aback that he knew all this about her. But, she also knew the Professor loved his students. He would never wipe their memories he doesn't have that kind of power. Still… if he did then what? Be this as it may she was still more determined than ever before to put a stop on their wedding. The Professor's bluff won't scare her away.

* * *

Yes, I know this took a long while. Be mad at me if ya want ,but I had a family crisis during this winter break…but on the lighter note I hope yall all had a Happy New Year and a very Merry Christmas


	4. Chapter 4 Brides Maid

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though

* * *

**Chpt.4 Bride's Maid **

"Gambit we need ta go shopp'n."

"No."

"But Kitty's goin ta torture me. Can you take her wit you."

"I thought ya liked Kitty."

"I do…but I hate shopp'n wit 'er. Please Remy."

"I luv ya doll…but not tat much. 'Sides, don't ya got ta fit the dresses?"

"Damn." Rogue huffed. She was NOT looking forward to this. Kitty was practically her best friend, but shopping with her was another story. Sadly, taking her car keys off the counter and contemplating suicide and pleading once again unsuccessfully to Gambit she rounded up the girls (Storm, Kitty,Jean) to go with her to the mall.

As she drove them all (safetly) to the mall she kept restating herself, "Now ta be clear ladies we jus look'n not buy'n or shopp'n or anythand like tat ya hear?"

"Just looking, got it." They all chanted back their answer again as they pulled up and entered Stacey's. At Stacey's they all split up. Rogue casually looked at the dresses and noted their color. She thought that reds would clash with Jean's hair, yellow would look strange on Kitty, and silver would make Storm look to good, it was her wedding after all. Standing by a mint dress she felt a hand tug at her shoulder.

"Rogue look at the pink dresses!" Reluctantly, Rogue turned and saw at least twenty different shades of pink. Trying hard to contain a groan she pretended to seem interested. Picking up the tinkle me pink one, eying it, and then picking up a rose colored one. Then put them down.

"Rogue you should try this one on!"

"But their bride's maid dresses, not the bride's dress."

"Oh come on try it on for me."

"Are ya kid'n I'm like a foot taller than ya."

Pushing Rogue towards the dressing room, "But how will I know if I like it if I can't see it on any one."

"Tat's not wat ya say bout..," she took a deep breath and feigned renewed enthusiasm, "You're right!" Within under a fourth of an hour she tried on nearly all of the pink dresses and while Kitty was playing dress up with Rogue, Rogue was slowly starting to lose her mind. In the dressing room she called Gambit, "Help me. I can't take it anymore."

"Rogue it's ok, we hav'n a good time."

"Noi listen ta me! She's crazy. She got me tryin on all the brides maids dresses and I swear if I see another pink gress or pump ima gona strangle her."

"Nice to hear ta ya hav'n fun."

"Gambit please come get her. Distract her somehow. Don't ya still got Pete's number?"

"I rather not have em nowhere near ya."

"Not for me, for Kitty she like em."

"Maybe if ya aski nicely."

"Gambit, im beggin already!"

"Wrong answer." He said and hung up on her. Thankfully Storm had found a few ice blue dresses and Jean some green one's to try on which kept Kitty busy trying them on. Happily they made it to the next store, but Rogue's spirit dampened when the front display held even more pink dresses. Kitty ran at them like a kid on Christmas. BBy the end of the day they'd all been to Stacey's, Frillards, TC Jenny's, Peers, Ninth and Jax, and FI (Flirty Ones). Unfortunately for Rogue Kitty had her try on all the pink dresses and pumps the mall had to offer. Keeping in mind that these dresses weren't for her, but for her maids.

**[HOME]** sound of door being slammed

"Sounds like Rogue's home." Gambit smiled. His shopping trip went smoothly except for that nagging feeling that he was being watched. Running to the staircase he saw Rogue stride towards the kitchen.

"Sow how did it go." He smiled gently closing the doors behind them. Breaking the glass in her hand, "It went great jus great." She yelled sarcastically reaching for another glass and breaking that one too.

"was it really tat bad." He sad grabbing a glass for her and filling it with orange juice.

"I don't want that juice no more." She sneered and turned away from him.

"Look it will all be fine, sides I know a way to make you relax." He said turning her towards him and letting the full force of his eyes bore into her. Rogue started to blush but getting find the will power to look away.

"You can kiss me ya know." He said pulling a piece off hair from the front of her eyes. And Rogue knew she could. Would she really hurt him? After all the times he has touched her he has managed a sort of endurance. Instead of being knocked out three or so hours it now only lasted thirty minutes. So ok maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt. She bent towards him and he was about to close the distance when…

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kitty said and Rogue tensed, "Wait till Logan sees this hehehe."

"See what." Logan asked as he turned the corner. It took every ounce of his love for Rogue and Christian values not to kill Gambit. Of course he did promise Rogue that he would not arm the stupid Cajun, but he couldn't stop the pulsating veins and the impulsive snarl that slipped through his lips.

"Now Logan didn't ya promise er ya wouldn't harm me."

"Keep your pants on grandma I was just getting a stake…for the grill."

Gambit smiled at Logan than proceeded to roughly grab Rogue's but. Her face was red for an instant and she was about to punch him but he pulled her so close that flailing her arms wouldn't hurt him. Ely forgetting that kitty and Logan were in the room he looked back at them. Kitty's back faced them and Logan's expression was priceless. After all Logan deserved this. Even when him and Rogue were dating Logan went out of his way to ruin things, but they still managed to find their way back to each other. When was Logan going to realize that Gambit wasn't stealing Rogue away from him, but that she actually loved the Cajun.

"Oh an ta answer ya question Kitty, we're busy, very busy."

* * *

Once again sorry to take so long. Gosh it seems like Mystique is going to be the bad guy…. And that Kitty's having fun. Oh well, hoped ya liked it, please review


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chpt.5 Male Bonding **

(_This story takes place at the same time as the last one except this is about the guys shopping trip_)

As the guys drove off in Scott's car the day seemed promising. Kurt, Gambit, and Scott were happily chatting the day away while there appeared to be a permanent rain cloud over Logan's head.

Only leaving Rogue five minutes ago Gambit already felt himself pulling out his cell phone to call her. Smiling he put the phone back in his pocket and turned to the rest of them, "Now guys thank black an slimple."

"Slimple?"

"Simple an slimin, gotta look good for the ladies."

After about 25 minutes of driving they stopped outside a small store on the corner that flashed nice med-high priced suits and tux's in the window. Scott pulled over, put some quarters I the machine, and then they walked in together.

Instantly the beautiful blue eyed woman at the register looked up at them. Her eyes perked up when she saw Gambit and instantly went to help them….i meant him.

"May I help you find something today sir?"

Gambit smiled, it was no mystery to him that he was a magnet for the opposite sex, "Yes, see I'm gett'n married an I need some nice clothes for my friends, especially for my best man." He said patting Kurt on the head.

"Right this way sir." She said leading them to a corner of the store that held three mirrors and a dressing room. Telling them all to wait here and giving Gambit a lusty smile she departed and came back with five tuxedos. One had a high ivory waistband, the second had a two toned cashmere collar, the next one was the standard, the fourth had long tailcoats and the last looked like something Mr. Potter would wear to the Yule Ball.

While the first of the guys tried on their outfits Logan was disgusted by how much flirting he was doing with the salesclerk. He thought that with him getting married soon he would get his act together, but sadly that was not the case.

By the time Scott was done showcasing all the outfits Logan had it.

"That's it bub." He said extending his claws. The lady merely glanced at Logan before continuing her conversation with Gambit while Gambit didn't even flinch.

Sighing, "Excuse me petite." He told her and she reluctantly went back to her desk, "Yes?"

"What the hell are ya doing messing around like that when you got Rogue."

"Oh that was just small talk besides you shouldn't be so jealous, it's not my fault you were born ugly…and short."

Logan growled quietly and leapt for him. Quickly Gambit was on his feet.

"Remembah wat ya promised Rogue." Gambit smiled smugly.

Growling Logan lowered his voice into a deep snarl, "Stripes ain't going to protect you forever and when she's gone it will be me and you Gumbo."

"Counting on it." He smiled back.

"Now look you two!" Scott scolded as a flash of red outlined his sunglasses, 'Does this one make me look fat?" They all laughed and Scott was happy to break the tension of the moment. The last thing they all needed was for the father to attack the groom.

………**. **

"Go try on an outfit." Gambit said handing Logan one.

"No."

"What vwill Rogue say?," Kurt dramatically fake sobbed on the floor, "Vwhen the man she calls father refuses to get a suit, next he'll refuse to walk her down the aisle, next he'll refuse her, and vworse me."

After about five minutes of this Logan snatched the suit out of his hands and went to try it on.

"The pants fit, do I have to put it all on?"

"Vwhy…..vwhy would Logan forsake me." Kurt recieted loudly still on the floor with one hand over his heart and the other switching between reaching for the sky and atop his brow.

Grumbling, he put it all on and looked at himself thinking he looked really good or at least that's what he thought before he saw Gambit's facial expression and Kurt being handed tissues by the salesclerk.

Finally looking at him, "You look like….." Scott started.

"Vyes vyou look like….."

"Hideous." Gambit whispered.

"Like Hugh Jackman." Scott pointed out.

"Vyes that's it!"

Gambit didn't seem to agree at all and let Logan know it and Logan really didn't like his attitude, he was going to have to get him back somehow.

**[10 min. later] **

The shopping trip had ended and they were on their way home. Gambit was surprised about how many death threats Rogue text him after he refused to help her with her particular problem and was a little weary of the crow hovering just above their heads. Kurt was talking about going on a diet and Scott talked about weightlifting when he instantly slammed on the breaks.

"Oh no Gambit we forgot to get you a tux. I'll turn around right now!"

"it is no problem. Fact is I already got one 5 years ago an it's designer."

"Five years?"

"Yep I was gonna ask tat girl ta marry me a while ago."

"She was still in school five years ago!"

Gambit just smiled mischievously as Scott started driving off again looking at Logan and his pulsating veins and claws.

* * *

Hi again. To be clear this happened the same day as the last chapter. Hope ya'll doing well; pleae read and respond : )


	6. Chapter 6 Irene

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

Chpt.6 Irene

Rogue glared at Gambit over her orange juice at breakfast the next day. She couldn't believe Gambit would touch her like that in front of Logan no less. He on the other hand innocently sipped his coffee. Logan sat right next to him far too angry to even consider looking at his cheese omelet and toast.

"Morning." Polaris and Cannonball smiled before diving into their own plates. Colossus sat at the end of the table to angry to consider sitting in chocking range of Gambit. And he really did want to hurt him and take Rogue for himself. But, he owed her. She liberated his family from Magneto and stabbing a knife in her back out of spite would not only be dishonorable, but unfair. Although, lately he was having a change of heart.

"Hello." Mystique said walking in with Psylock at her heels. Sitting down next to Rogue it was hard to miss the glares that she was thrusting in his direction.

"Good morning Rogue. I noticed that you and the girls went shopping yesterday." She started. Being nice would build up a fake since of security.

"Morning mama." She said turning fiercely back towards Remy.

"I got you something. It's not mines. But it was your real mothers so…," Mystique pulled out a thin gold chain with a delicate heart in the center, "Remember you broke it trying to open it. I…I had the key this whole time. Want to look inside?"

For a moment Rogue turned to Mystique and saw Irene. The woman she called Mama and for the first time since she got her powers. Instantly she took the key from her hands and opened the locket. In it was her real mother holding her as a baby. It instantly made Rogue swell with happy tears as she hugged the air out of Mystiques lungs.

Mystique was actually surprised about how touched she was that Rogue was so happy. She was practically bouncing on her toes. Gambit looked at Mystique. He knew what it was like to use people and he knew for certain that Mystique was going to hurt Rogue again, but did he have the heart to tell her?

In mere milliseconds Rogue was on Logan's lap showing him the locket. This of course made Gambit jealous, but from the look she shot him kit was not a safe time to have her on his lap anyways.

And these random acts of kindness kept coming. Mystique told Rogue that she should meet her real mother and that they should go hang out at the shooting range like she promised since Rogue was eight. Soon they were cooking, talking, and looking at wedding dresses together.

Rogue was becoming quite attached to Mystique….well Irene again and this 'Rein of Irene' didn't sit well with Gambit at all. She even had the professor fooled.

"Gambit, Irene an I…." was all Remy heard of his fiancé lately and he missed her a lot.

"Remy." Kurt came into his room one day. Remy's eyes were trained on the driveway waiting for Rogue to return.

"It's nice vyou know loving someone…."

Gambit gently turned to him, but quickly fastened his eyes back to the street.

"But it's harder to have someone love vyou in return. I think Rogue missed it."

"It?"

"Being loved. Vwe X-Men vwill always be her family, but none of us can never ve her mother."

"I know I'm try'n to be happy for her, but on the end Gambit jus don't like the woman she hang'n wit."

"I think Rogue vreally vwants Mystique to ve Irene again. And vyou see the problem vwith that is. There never really vwas an Irene."

"So you don't like er either figures."

"No no, she is and vwill always be my mother. But, I had a vwomen raise me and love me from birth. Mystique was all Rogue had."

"She'll hurt her ya know."

"I know…but I just vwant her to…..all of it be real."

'Tat's how Rogue feels. Yall really are related aint yall?"

"Yep."

"Rogue's right, you have gotten older." He smiled looking back at the rain stained window.

* * *

Hi again. Please read and respond. Also **PLEASE IN YOUR REVIEWS WRITE WHERE YOU THINK THEY SHOULD GET MARRIED**, it would be most useful. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not Again **

"I'm liked so totally siked were like going shopping again!" Kitty squealed. This now being there tenth time shopping for the bride's maid's dresses. Jean and Storm were happy to sit in the back away from their elated friend. Storm's feet ached from constant pump try-on's and Jean's arm hurt from Kitty pulling her store to store.

"Guess what," Rogue perked up twice as loud as Kitty. Her sounding this happy scared all three of them, "I already bought yall dresses we jus gotta pick em up!" She said driving faster and cutting off several people to get there as soon as possible.

………………………………………

"Order under Marie." Rogue took the dresses from the stores clerk and showed them.

"Rogue like what the heck are these?" K

"Like 'em. They mint. I saw it on Jean an thought it was perfect." R

Jean smiled approvingly.

"Wait a sec see Storm's is strapless and yall two each hav one strap. Kitty's on the left and Jean on the right." R

"Where's the pink!" Kitty fumed. Little did she know Rogue was enjoying this.

"Well if ya want pink jus put a ribbon in ya hair Kitty."

"Do these come with shoes?" Storm asked just as the salesclerk came to them with three boxes of shoes.

Picking one box up and opening Rogue gave a '_Wat do yall thank'_ look.

"It is beautiful, it reminds me of spring." S

"Scott always wanted me to try green." Jean blushed. On the other hand Kitty was livid.

On the ride home you could see the anger building up in Kitty.

"Rogue, were taking these rags back right now!"

"Now?" Rogue laughed and spun the car around and drove backwards, "Are you gonna make me take em back Kitty!" Rogue continued to smile sinisterly and kept driving backwards this time choosing the opposite side of the road.

"Rogue stop!"

"I can't hear ya!"

"Yes, you can now stop this car immediately!"

Rogue looked down at the gauge to see the needle nearing 100mph while Kitty was screaming at the top of her lungs for her to stop while Jean and Storm were waiting for a chance to escape…safely.

"Swear ta me ya gonna wear the dress I bought you."

"Don't be silly Rogue," Kitty chuckled nervously, "Sides like my taste in clothes is like way better than yours. Trust me."

"Got ya phone." She asked suddenly and stopped the car. [Storm and Jean escape]

"Yeah why? " Kitty breathed with nails still digging into the leather seats.

"Cause tis may be the las time ya get ta talk ta Lance."

Kitty picked her phone up out of her Prada purse only to find the 'Low Battery' sign flashing in the corner of the screen. Yelp!

Then still on the wrong side of the road Rogue turned around and charged directly at an 18wheeler coming their way.

"Rogue." Kitty whispered in a state of shock.

"Rogue!" she shouted looking directly at her with a pair of emerald fierce eyes staring back. The needle going faster, truck driver honking, and Kitty screaming gave her a complete adrenaline rush. Besides if she did total the car Gambit bought her (rogue) her body was hard enough that she'd survive the crash anyway ….

"Okay okay I swear I'll wear the dress! Just please stop this!" Kitty practically cried the last part as Rogue swerved out of the way wearing a victory smile and pulled over to pickup Jean and Storm. Reaching the mansion Kitty's knees buckled, her teeth shuttered loud enough for even Logan to hear, and looked paler than Rogue if such a thing were possible.

Gambit opened the door to a very frightened Kitty crawling on the ground.

"Ya ok?" concern thick in his voice.

"A…A…Ask…h….her." she said trying to crawl safely way from Rogue.

"Wat ya do Cher?" he asked her noticing that huge smile on her face.

"We jus had a little girl talk suga."

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Once again I'd like to ask yall **WHERE **they should get married. Thanks for the comments I already got. By the way not that yall care, but I type with both hands terribly while looking at my hands and it takes me nearly 1 1/2 hours to type this. Does that make me retarded? Oh well , have a good day till next time ……………….

PS: I know Kitty can phase. I assume that she's so scared she forgot about that little detail


	8. Chapter 8 In Motion

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

**Chapter 10: In Motion**

There are times. Times when you have to tell someone close to you the truth. Sometimes it's just the little things; your breath stinks, your shoes are cheap, your fly's open or something else incircumstantial. Other times you have to tell them the hard things. Sometimes you need to tell people about their selves. You're an alcoholic, you smoke too much, you spend far too much money on yourself and not your kids etc. Yet, these words, these truths still need to be spoken.

And Gambit was about to have one of these moments. He really really didn't want to have this conversation. But, it was a necessity. He'd want t be told the truth if he was in that situation and he thought Rogue at least deserved that much from him. The sad thing is that he knows that she already knows the truth.

"Rogue… I know ya been hav'n fun with Mystique lately."

"Oh its been great Gambit. We've went…"

She continued on elated thus making him hate what he was about to do even more. Stopping her with a raise of his hand he continued,

"She no like t'is as you know it."

"What don't Irene like?"

"Me, t'is weddin', you being an X-Men. T'is all just a front so that she can get close to you and take you away again. She no care bout ya feelins Rouge. Face it she gonna ruin t'is wedding because she want ya for herself. Although I question want one woman want with another woman… either way she no good. She jus play'n ya Rouge."

"Please Gambit I know your concerned. But, you weren't exactly Mr. Cleanslate and now look atcha. If you can change then why can't she?"

Gambit didn't want to believe that Rogue could be so easily deceived, but he couldn't blame her. He knew that Rogue had a sensitive side masked by her rigid exterior that wants and or needs to beloved.

"Ya know I'm right Anna, face it. It jus a matter of time before she hurt ya again. Cept tis time ya askin for it."

"Ya actually serious aren't ya Gambit?" she asked. The space between them was filled with conviction lacking the natural air of humor that usually surrounded them.

"She love me Gambit."

"No she don't."

"Yes she does." She replied with burning eyes.

"Well give me an example of tis love?"

"She raised me an put me through school."

"Jean Luc did tat for me. Difference is he may had been using me for my powers, but he took me in human an he cares about me. Mystique was jus biding her time wit ya till ya powers came an tried ta use ya as a barganin chip to save her own skin."

"Tat aint true!"

"Hav ya already fagot (forget) bout' Apocolypse`Cher?"

"Stop it. Ya know notin!" she screamed at Gambit wiping her tears away, " She aint no Angel, but she's my mother!"

" Bullshit an ya know it."

"Liar!"

"Damn it Rogue you aint a kid no more," he stood towering over her with blazing eyes, " Ya a grown ass woman an ya need ta get yaself together Anna."

She couldn't believe he'd use that tone of voice with her and neither could Logan who was secretly listening on the other side of the door. He peaked through the key hole to see a redfaced Rogue with a soon to be dead son-in-law. Yes, he also knew Mystique was up to something, but Gambit didn't have to tell her like that. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

Finally, Rogue stood, her hand flying till it was an inch from his face.

"Why want ya move or fight back," she cried, "Why?"

"I already told ya, I aint scared."

Again she tried to hurt him, but stopped herself and folded her arms turning her back towards him.

"Gambit aint sorry, he jus wished he told ya sooner." He said moving closer to her. He hugged her back trying to slow the tremors coursing through her body when she pushed him away.

"An I wished I'd never said Yes!"She spat at him and left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell was all that for!"Logan demanded receiving a sad smile from the Cajun.

**[15 or so min. later] **

"I tell you Pete, I'm really starting to hate that kid." He said chugging down his fifth beer.

"Vhe has hurt her again, has he not?" Colossus said sitting down his own beer.

"I think I need to teach em a lesson, "Logan said wiping off his mouth when Mystique walked in and put her hands on his shoulder, "What the matter with you blue…..win the lottery or sometin?" he scoffed at her unusually luminous smile.

"Oh nothing." She whispered seductively in his ear, "My beautiful window."

* * *

Yes, I know Gambit would never cuss at her , but its more climatic that way lol. Sorry for taking so long to post. Please review; thank you

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

Chapter 11: Going my way

Mystique had never felt so happy in her life. All her sucking up, acting skills, and foux motherly instincts had finally paid off. She always figured Logan would be the one to go at it with Rogue, but the truth was so much more delicious. True she was but a mere raven on a branch when she overheard the argument between Rogue and Gambit, but that wasn't the only reason for her jubilation. That same night she overhead Logan and Colossus plans to teach Gambit a lesson!

With it now being a week later with no contact between bride and groom or father-in-law and groom she decided to accelerate things.

"Rogue I know your upset, but you can't stay in that room forever." She said with false albeit believable concern.

"I won some tickets for you and your lady friends to go to the spa." She said sliding them under the door and after only five minutes of pleading she accepted easily.

As the day continued her plan seemed to follow a natural path. Kurt had to go to Germany for some reason, Scott and Alex were going to a baseball game, the Professor was attending a meeting, Storm was in Africa, and Beast was going to a science fair. Life couldn't be simpler than that.

Also, all day she followed Gambit around disguised as different XMEN. He obviously was depressed and that he should be. She also wandered why he seemed to know what she was up to when virtually no one else did. Either way he'd get what he deserved sooner rather than later.

* * *

Short chappie : ) please read and review thanks


	10. Chapter 10 Moonlighting

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own X-MEN, Xmen Evolution, Wolverine and the Xmen, and/or the movies based off the comics. Including characters, places, personality etc. My story though.

* * *

Chapter: 10 Moonlighting

_**GAMBIT (POV) **_

It was evenin and Rogue had jus drove off wit the girls. I aint mean ta fuss at her, it jus kinda happened. I assume the reason being was cause I was jealous of all the attention she gave Mystique an unsubconsciously wanted to cause her as much pain as I was feelin. But, a part of me couldn't help but know she wasen't mad by my cursing, she was mad that I no like her mother.

For a week she wouldn't even talk nor look at me. Worse she couped herself up in her room . I jus hope that that gave her time ta think. Mystique's the enemy. An that's jus that enough said. Oh well. Naturally, these days I talk ta Kurt of all people, but he done jetted off overseas. I be all alone ta'night. Glancing at the clock I figured I'd stop watchin for Rogue an go cook me sometin to eat.

[KITCHEN]

I had gently seared the outside of a whole chicken planin on making bear butt chicken when I realized we aint had not a single alcoholic thang in the fridge. You'd thank wit Logan livin here they'd atleast have a can somewhere. Hearing Logan's bike pull up I figured that I'd ask him if he done hid some somewhere when he charged in trying ta kill me!

_**Narrator (POV) **_

"You had this a long time coming pretty boy." Logan snarled once again lunging at the Cajun while Gambit jumped over the island while sending explosive fruits Logan's way.

"Logan you crazy, wat tis all for?" Remy demanded grabbing spoons to fling at Logan.

"For hurting Rogue! For being in her life!"

_**MYSTIQUE (POV)**_

I watched as Gambit had managed to escape Logan to the front door only pacified at the sound of his body running into Pete's metal one. With a small smirk he threw Gambit back inside towards Logan. Gambit had used his power and acrobatic know how well, but soon it wouldn't matter. He was getting tiered and no one was here to save him. No, wonderwomanish fiancé to hide behind.

Finally, Logan pinned him to the top of the stairs above the foyer and thrashed them painfully over the railing to the floor where Logan's antimanium skeleton's weight had knocked the air out of Gambit causing disorientation as Colossus picked him up holding him steady for Logan's fist. Logan ripped off some of his shirt, wrapped it round his knuckles, and punched him across the face, gut, etc. And when he tried to get free Colossus would either slam him in the wall or strangle him causing loss of breathe. I practically was drooling from excitement wishing it were me out there, but tonight was definitely Logan's turn.

To Gambit's credit he took it like a man till he had no choice but to cough up blood to breathe and fell asleep courtesy of Pete's fist. Logan drug him back to his room and once I was sure Logan and Colossus were busy cleaning up downstairs I climbed on top of the Cajun to inspect the damage. He had a nice sized cut over his left eye , a puffy jaw, and blood smeared nearly all over his face. I licked some off noticing he was looking at me between blinks and once his eyes closed I carried him off to a very special hiding place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11 Rehearsal Dinner

Part 1

Rogue came home from the spa completely rejuvenated and determined to not let a little thing like Mystique ruin her marriage. Especially with the wedding being just shy of a week away. Later today they all would be flying to New Orleans where the wedding would actually take place. Gathering all the guest, rescuing some people from sentinels, MRD, or Sinister's lab, and with others coming from different parts of the world it only made since to gather everyone at the mansion first. While pondering her thoughts she ran into Kitty in the weight room.

"Hey Kitty, still try'n to get abs like mine?"

"Hahaha very funny Rogue."

"Can ya believe I'll be married soon!"

"I remember when we were just kids fighting the brotherhood and Apocolypse…"

"Sure that wasn't jest yesterday," Rogue respond, "An don't forget we leav'n at two today. By the way do ya know where Kurt is?"

"Umm….no."

"Don't lie ta me Kitty."

"No…he's a ….he'll be there." She squeaked with her last car ride with Rogue freshly in her mind. Mystique meanwhile posing as an injured Gambit walked in on them. Leaning on the wall she smiled at the two when Rogue looked at him (her) with a concerned face.

"Gambit wat happened." She put her arms around him.

"So I take it ya forgive me Cher?"

Instantly releasing him Rogue glared, "Not a chance Cajun. Now don't change topic,; wat you done did ta yaself Rem?"

"Just a little Danger Room tranin."

"Danger Room?"

"Ya aint the only one who like ta work out Rogue."

Rolling her eyes she went back to arguing with Kitty surprised to not see Kitty there anymore.

"Looks like we better get packed Cher."

"I know an ya better let Beast take a look at that before we go."

"where ya off ta?"

"To see mama an don't give me tat look."

"Wat look." She (Mystique) smiled appeased. If she could fool Rogue she definitely could fool the rest of them or at least till the wedding.

*********************************************************_**In New Orleans**_

"Where we stay'n at again Rogue." Logan called. He had volunteered to help carry the girl's luggage and surely wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Right here Logan." Rogue said pointing to a brick building with black wrought iron braced balconies adorned with hanging shrubbery. The door to the place was simply beige and from what Logan could see he couldn't fathom why they would pick this hotel except it was a 15min. walk from Bourbon Street……..

Finally he got to sit the last set of suitcases on the floor in Rogue's room. Then while still breathing heavily he all too innocently asked her what happened to Gambits face.

"I don't know Logan, I thought you hurt him at first….but he said he was in the Danger Room. An don't worry I know you'd never do anythang lie that to em." She smiled. He decided to leave feeling slightly guilty to see why Gambit didn't snitch on him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Gambit (AKA Mystique) said sitting on the bed fighting the urge to cross her legs and grin at him.

"Look Gambit we all know ya aint gonna marry the girl, just leave her alone."

"Logan why would I do a crazy thang like tat I love her."

"Why did you not tell Rogue?"

Mystique quickly pondered the question, barely adverting her eyes and looked back at him, "Cause think how'd Rogue feel if she knew ya did tis ta me. I put her first Logan."

Rolling his eyes Logan left with the strangest feeling of familiarity. The smile Gambit gave him wasn't the usual slick, smug, or even smooth look he gave people. It was menacing in a way and he could swear he seemed slightly attracted to him. Or maybe that was just the beer he drunk on the plane talking. Shaking off that horrifying thought he nearly got ran over by Kurt.

"Where the hell you been Blue." He asked since Kurt has been missing for quite some time.

"Uh no time Logan. Gotta go!"

Meanwhile, "Rogue!" Kurt breathed teleporting into Rogue's room with a present for her.

"Kurt I aint seen ya in forever, where ya high-tail it off ta!"

"Getting vyou this." He said handing her a big blue box with a ribbon on top. She opened it to find a white wedding gown (note she never bought one) that was beautiful. It was strapless and the bottom kind of reminded her of southern bells in their long flowing dresses and hats at a ball. The bottom had criss-crossing ruffles that from a distance had a downwards diamond shape where its two bottom sides were lined with white ruffles. It also had a small fabric flower on the left hip with the train of the dress not being too long. In short it was perfect, you know a little less Disney movie and a bit more old Hollywood glamour with a touch of the 21st century.

"Kurt it's perfect! Yer my most favorite brother in the whole world!" She giggled nearly hugging the life out of him. Once he fell on the floor he pointed back to the box noting that she missed something. Looking again she found a Quaserlight hair comb tiara that had small crystal flowers on it. Once again it was not overbearing. Kurt could tell another life threatening hug was coming and teleported onto a bed away from her killer biceps.

"Now all vyou need is a vail."

"Screw the vail. Im wearin it jus like tis."

"Rogue vwat am I going to do vwith you," He sighed and grabbed a candy bar from his pocket while using his tail to turn the TV. He knew it would be pointless to argue with her. He knew his sister, once she put her mind to it that was that. If she ever were angry enough he doubted neither Apocolypse nor the Phoenix could stand in her way.

On the other hand Mystique could barely wait to break her daughter's heart. Unfortunately, she'd have to play double duty being gambit and herself; somehow find where his family lives and invite then to the rehearsal dinner, live through the bachelors party, avoid blonde x-girlfriends with vendettas, and play mom with Rogue. And besides all the work she had to do she was positive that all her hard work would pay off.

* * *

Oh no! Where's the real Gambit :( Please read/review and find out thanks.

Hahaha I make Mystique so evil and I know it might be just me, but I always wanted Kurt to get her wedding gown. I don't know why that's just how I envisioned it. Till next time see ya'll later!


	12. Chapter 12 The InLaw

Chapter: 12 The In-Law

[NOTE: takes place before last chapter. First few quotes Gambit's dream]

"Remy …..remy where'd ya go?" Rogue said searching for him in her X-Men uniform in a crumbling building.

"Have you always been a thief?" she morphed to a younger version of herself on a boat in the middle of a bayou.

"When ya left I died, Gambit I need ya." She said nearly crying in a beautiful purple dress and then all of a sudden all he saw was nothing but darkness, a consuming darkness that he was sinking into and matter where he looked Rogue was nowhere to be seen. And when he finally decided to give up to the dark abyss he felt a pain crawl across his face. At first it was negligible then it started to smart which made his eyes flutter open.

Gambit awoke handcuffed in a chair. Across from him he expected to see Logan, but it was Mystique. Mystique? She smiled back at him with crossed legs.

"Had a nice sleep." She pointed at him with one long scaly blue toe. Gambit couldn't believe his luck. He knew he was far too weak to do anything about it for now.

"You can't hear me." she snarled when he didn't respond and kicked him hard across the left side of his face knocking him to the ground.

"Tis was ya plan after all wasen't it."

"Not exactly. You see I counted on not being the only one who wanted to ruin your little infatuation. Logan beating you was an unexpected yet fortunate event that I took advantage of immediately.

"Yer a real bitch, ya know tat right."

"I've been called by many names. But never by my real name."

"Well I can thank of a few. Lets start with the letter A…."

"You're not funny," she sat on top of him, "You know what we are? People capable of doing anything even the worst things."

"Well are ya capable of gettn ya heavy self off me," he complained. Mystique grabbed a fist full of hair, slamming his head against the cold floor, and began to whisper to him as she gently bit his ear.

"You know what else you're capable of? Abandoning Rogue at the altar." she laughed, "Imagine it. She's waiting for you. She calls you. No answer. And by the time you get to her she'll never forgive you."

Gambit remembered the first time he walked out on her. How heartbroken she was. Could she survive another heartbreak, could he? It made him feel fear. Not from Mystique's roaming mouth, but of losing Rogue possibly forever this time. He would not let this happen. Not again and defiantly not like this. He hoped that Mystique didn't notice him working the lock on his handcuffs as she talked to him.

"So you're also capable of fear." She sat him up to slap him across the face, sit on his lap, and lick the blood off with her tongue.

"You know you're kind of cute, but I've always been one for the short and stocky kind (Logan hint hint)."

"Get off me!"

"I am going to ruin your life. I will have rogue again and when I get back and if your still here I will kill you."

"Rogue'll never believe ya aint hav notin to do wit tis."

Laughing, "I've manipulated her for years boy. How far do you think your looks will get you? Control just can't be physical, but mental. After Destiny foreseen rogue's arrival I waited for her. When she was eight I took her parents away and by the time she got off school and came home I was impersonating her father. I all but used a shotgun to get that kid out of her parent's home. Then I waited, waited till she looked desperate enough to trust anyone. And as Irene I came to her like f'n angel of Christ and I opened up my home to her. So as she grew she would view me as not only her mother, but as her savior thus instilling her need of me within her. As you know things went astray when she joined you X-MEN. So then I made myself into her best friend because I knew she was to freakish to have real friends. And after all the things I put her through she still runs back to me like the good little bitch she is. I love my daughter Gambit and I will not lose her to you or anyone else!"

She scowled pacing across the room while punching him in the face for good measure. He was to weak to use his power. He probably want be leaving anytime soon and with that in mind she transformed into him giving a mock grin and locked the door behind her on her way out as Gambit was already freeing himself with the bobby pin he found on the floor.

* * *

What's going to happen next? Will Gambit escape? Will Mystique win? Until next time thanks for reading and reviewing bye :)


	13. Chapter 13 The Escape

**Chapter: 13 The Escape **

"Just a little ta de left an …" Gambit mumbled to himself picking the lock on his hands to free himself. In a hurry he tried to quickly cross the room to the door, but staggered and fell to his feet.

"I'm worse off than I thought." He sighed and crawled to the door pulling a card out of his hidden inner leg pocket, freeing himself. It was sunny outside the dismal apartment. He could hear cars going by, people laughing, and birds happily chattering amongst their selves. He angrily rolled his eyes. He half expected it to be storming with raging winds whiplashing the terrain. Isn't that how it's supposed to be during the tragic moments of a story?

He crawled towards the front gate to see if anyone was waiting for him. He could barely stand. What if Mystique had the Brotherhood waiting for him? Normally those jokes weren't even worth sweating over but today….

Gambit decided to take his chances and leave through the ajar gate using the fence to support himself as he staggered through the city. After about 40 minutes of walking aimlessly around he saw a pizzeria that the local students like to hang out in.

"Figures, couldn't take me far seeing as now she gotta be me an herself." He hoped maybe someone he knew would go by, but it was impossible. All the X-men would be in New Orleans by now. Setting his jaw he walked further, "Only 30 min by car," he thought to himself.

However, if he hotwired a car it could work, but he was already losing sight, he couldn't risk a car accident at a time like this. Also he had just taken a major beating so convincing some cute girl to take him home was out of the question.

And about five painful minutes later he fell over to weak to walk. _"I'll crawl then."_ He moved forward with pure determination. As he did, feeling the gravel under his quivering hands a shadow hovered loomingly above him.

Meanwhile in New Orleans

"Gambit ya call ya family yet." Rogue asked going over her mental list of things to do before the wedding.

"Don't worry they'll be there." He (Mystique) answered. She had been him for nearly 24 hours and was already sick of it. Every woman gave her the 'look', seriously could one man be that attractive? And Logan kept giving her death threats while Kitty kept asking her to kiss Rogue in order to persuade her into letting them where pink bridesmaid's dresses. Not to mention she still didn't know where his family lived. If she weren't so intent on getting her daughter back she probably would have given up by now.

"Gambit, are ya listnin ta me!"

"Yes." Mystique swiftly answered being pulled out of her own thoughts.

"I said," she glared at him, "Ask Kurt if he still got our rings ya gave em. I forgot ta ask him tis morning. An."

"An…"

"Call Ms. Rowe an ask her bout our cake."

Mystique nodded, leaving the room heading in Kurt's direction. His door was already open and he was eating while dancing to some Lady LaLa music.

"Kurt got a sec."

"Vyeah." He turned off his MP3 player and stood next to him.

"Rouge wants me to ask ya bout the rings."

"Don't vworry I got them."

"Good." She turned to leave.

Outskirts

"Dammit." The real Gambit hissed as he looked at the owner of the shadow.

* * *

Thanks again for reviewing and reading. Who is the owner of that shadow? Is it Magneto a ripper? Find out next time………….. I heart cliff hangers lol


	14. Chapter 14 Telephone

** Chapter 14: Telephone **

(italics are thoughts)

"Well if it aint me ole pal Gambit." John said as Gambit pulled himself back up to his feet fighting the urge to fall over, "Mystique told me she'd have a surprise waiting for me ,but I never thought it be you mate."

"So ya work'n for her now."

"Just keeping me options fresh."

"Ya do hav a thang for being a lap bitch don't ya?"

At this point Pyro's jaw tightened. Gambit knew that getting past him would be difficult, but he was too tiered for formalities and jest at the moment. As expected the flame of the lighter was transfigured into a ball in his hands.

"Shame yer going to miss the wedding. Who knows? Maybe Rogue'll thank me for this someday." He added as her hurled the flame ball towards him.

Gambit dodged easily enough. Obviously Pyro was testing him. Seeing if he'd be able to put up a real fight or not. The next attack he sent Gambit's way was a fiery knight on horseback forcing Gambit to run across busy streets and avoid speeding cars.

It was always easy to predict Pyro's next move. When he did that Joker-hyena laugh it meant that he would attack you head on. When he smirked one should expect an attack from your blindside. And when he looked furious an attack would approach you from both sides. Still, knowing all that wasn't exactly leveling the playing field for him. Pyro held the upper hand and he knew it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Pyro laughed. By that time Gambit had token shelter behind a thick hedge in the park. Sure there flammable, like virtually everything else in a park, but it gave him a few moments to collect his self. Sweat was pouring from his forehead tightening his shirt to him while old wounds were discoloring his clothes and his head started to throb. He wanted nothing more than for Pyro to leave him alone, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Ah there ya are!"

Gambit dodged only because he tripped over his own feet which made Pyro laugh harder, "If only Magneto could see you now."

Gambit pulled himself off the ground and flung the pebbles his hands managed to grab at Pyro. Pyro tensed. He knew the capability of Gambit's power and knew there was no time to dodge. He half expected to be blown out of the park. But, the little rocks were barely red and did little more than blur his vision for half a second which was long enough for Gambit to make a run for it.

Remy knew he was weak. He could feel his limbs stiffening. He needed to take Pyro out the picture and do it fast. Then his eyes chanced ventured to a more forested area of the park and chanced upon a tree who's roots were high enough that it formed a whole big enough for a person to hide in.

Thus a plan formulated in his head. He ran back out taunting Pyro making sure to make fun of him every time he missed. Then he ran back into the thick of trees. There was no way Pyro would be able to pick him out of the huddled trees without having to burn them all.

As Gambit ran further in towards 'his tree' he discarded his gloves and headband every which way before taking shelter. And as expected John torched the whole area. Gambit did his best vocal impression of being burned to death to make the sound seam at least real. After about thirty minutes Pyro was convinced he died and called back the fire. All that was left were ash, burnt leaves, black broken limbs, partial trees and….a glove? John took this to mean that he finished the job and left.

Gambit, to be sure, waited an extra ten minutes before crawling out of his hole using some of his power to break branches that were in his way. "Not far now," he thought knowing that the mansion was at least two blocks away. To be on the safe side though he hid behind every opaque object on the way out of the park, hopped the fence, and fell.

His legs giving out once again he crawled as fast as he could towards the mansion barely managing to pull his self up to type his code into the security box by the front gate. Once inside his original plan was to fly to Rogue. He surely couldn't do that now. _"But wouldn't a phone call suffice?" _

He crawled to the phone in the foyer a few feet from the door. Then he felt himself tremble. The pain from his wounds hurt too much. The burn he sustained on his left arm ached. His hands felt brittle and the room started to spin.

"_No." _

He tried to pull himself up to the phone, but his knees wouldn't bend. It was as if his body was becoming lead.

"_No." _

Upset he used his right hand to simply knock the phone over. It's ringing signified that it was working. Then his left arm went numb. He started to dial Rogue's cell phone number 6-8-7….then he felt his right forearm get weak. 1-2-1. "Come on just one more number," he thought as his last free hand stopped moving. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't move. He couldn't even talk. It was as if he had been chained by his sins. Was this penance? Revenge? Did he deserve this?

The last -1 was just waiting to be pushed. He heard the phone's ring go further distant while the room grew even darker.

"_No!" _

Was his last thought before exhaustion stole his mind just as it had stolen his body, _"I've lost her again."_

* * *

Hi again thanks for reading and reviewing. I know poor Gambit right tear Until next time see ya later : )

P.S.

I don't remember who it was but I think rogue might had been in their name, however thanks for encouraging me to go with the wedding idea. It has been a lot of fun. Stay tuned for chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15 Finding Remy

**Chapter 15: Finding Remy **

(Note: J=jimmy B=bobby JL=Jean Luc)

The smell of fresh pecan pie filled the air, engulfing its three ginger haired companions. On the table in front of the three men sat one saucer and one fork. However, there was an extra set in front of a neglected chair.

"He aint com'n pa," Bobby, Gambits elder brother spoke up, "He probly aint want us there in the first place."

"If he says he com'n he com'n Bobby," Gambit's younger brother Jimmy retorted.

The boys stared at their father as the continued with their tiff. Jean Luc was angry and it wasn't his fault. Remy promised he'd come home three days ago and still hasn't shown up. Their father even made a pie to celebrate in the hopes that his favoritist son would come home to him.

"Tat Remy…I showed up to his first almost wedding. Does he thank I aint want to show up to a second?" Their father stammered stabbing his fork into the maple table.

Bobby, tired of waiting for Remy reached out to eat him a slice of pie when his father quickly stopped him.

"I made tat fer ya brother!" JL

"He aint blood."B

"He te one keep'n the lights on in tis heep, which is more than I can say fer the two of ya!" JL

"Well than why aint he here?"

"Probably fooling round wit his woman?" J

"For three days!" B

"Hey, im jus say'n anythangs possible wit tat one." J

After five minutes of fussing they had calmed down with the whole pie still remaining in the center of the table.

"Wat tis Bell look like anyway?" Jimmy asked pulling a beer out of the freezer box.

"An tell us how ya met her." B

JeanLuc, happy for the change in topic leaned back in his chair, pulled his feet up on the table, fixing himself into an upright and comfortable position.

"She the prettiest red head ya ever laid eyes on." Jean Luc started.

"We all know she pretty pa. Remy no date ugly woman." B

Pretending like he had heard nothing their father continued, " So tis wat happened. A group of about sixty or so Rippers came out an attacked me. I showed em my infamous right hook and floored the lot of em. Then Ripper Jr. came out wit an bazooka. I dodged all his rounds…"

"Father, we aint ask for a made up story" J/B

"Shh, now anyway like I said I was fixin ta hit em when his hather came out wit an machine gun. I had ta run up walls, back flip, dodge, an stuff. Tat's where Rem learns all his fancy moves from anyway …"

"Matrix, we all watched tat movie." J/B

"Shh Damnit, now anyway I was tiered an had fallin to the ground in exhaustion when Remy came. He saw me hurt an was so distraught he couldn't save me. Then she came out."

"She?" J

"Shh im tell'n the story. Anyway she come out wit her long flow'n hair wit not'n on besides a bikini."

"Wat else? Details old man." B

"Oh tat girl had more curves than dos Ceyonce's an a figure tat could put a PlayBoyy model ta shame. An tat red hair was still nowhere near as fiery as her temper. She beat em all up while Gambit took me ta safety. All wit one touch of her little finger."

The LeBeau boys didn't believe that story for a second. Well at least not the dodge bullets part, but was his fiancé really that good looking? Knowing Remy probably. As they contemplated that, JeanLuc smiled to himself. He knew he lied to the boys, heck anyone who watched that Cajun Spice episode would know that he was lying. She was without a doubt the plainest girl he had ever seen Gambit with. But, there was something about her that he licked. Potential maybe? Whatever it was he knew there was more to her than that ugly Goth make up. When he saw her green eyes they instantly reminded him of emeralds. Raw, cut, dug out from the cold Earth emeralds, but he couldn't help but wonder who'd cut them the way they were. True they were beautiful, but dangerous….

"Yall stay here an clean tis house. I want tis mess cleaned up before ya brother comes home." JeanLuc scolded before heading out the door. If Remy wouldn't come to him then he'd come to Remy. With that thought in mind he thought he'd check on a few hotels near Bourbon Street since Gambit practically lives on that street every time he comes down south to visit him anyway.

min later

JeanLuc had been walking around for a while now. But, it still bugged him that Gambit never called. He knew Gambit hated him for bringing him up in a thief's life. But Gambit never complained about it when that training helped him save himself or when he was getting laid. Many times he just wanted to tell Gambit if he hated it here so much here than he could leave. But, he couldn't make himself get rid of him. He just felt attached to Remy and that's why him not saying anything now bugged the hell out of him.

He was about to give up making the assumption that Gambit barely ever coming to see him in the past years was not an obvious enough sign that he didn't want his father in his life that not inviting him to his wedding was sure to do the trick when he saw the outline of a woman through a high window at the Place da' Armes that looked familiar. From where he stood he could tell that the woman was at least 6ft and .001 inches, had a narrow waste, well rounded with a lean figure, and had med-long hair. He assumed that it was that chocolate goddess from the north Storm. "Tis MUST be the place."

He went inside, past the front desk and saw a beautiful woman with green hair talking to an equally enticing female with purple hair and a slightly older one with blonde hair.

"You are looking for your son Gambit." The blonde haired one addressed him, "Oh don't look so surprised. I'm a telepath, but from how cheaply dressed and how old you are anyone could have figured that out."

"Well the plastic surgery doesn't exactly make ya look young either sweetheart."

At that statement Polaris and Psylock giggled and he winked at them. Emma instead glared at him and pointed towards the elevator they recently exited, "He is on the 3rd floor in room 11B with his Brute of a fiancé."

He thanked her and went on his way. The closer he got the more he could hear arguing.  
"Wat do ya mean ya father aint comin to the rehearsal dinner tammorow night!"

"I said tat he jus busy Cher relax." Gambit aka Mystique

"Im about ta show ya busy!"Rogue

He smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come back later." Mystique hissed.

"Oh so a father can't jus stop by and say hi?"

Rogue opened the door for him and lifted him into one of her rib crushing hugs. He didn't quite remember her having super strength the last time he saw her.

"Are ya com'n ta the rehearsal dinner?" she asked making the cutest face that she could manage. Of course he was coming. But what worried him is that the moment Gambit sees him he usually gives him some smart-a remark, but this time he was quiet. And his posture was off like he was used to being chest heavy or something. And he swore that he didn't look at him with enough hate, comical jest, and swag in his eyes to be his Remy. Was that really his son standing across the room from him?

* * *

Hello again. Yes I know what about the real Gambit? Well you just have to keep reading and reviewing.

P.S.: Oh and please bare with me this chapter and next are more like fillers so they'll probably be a bit more on the boring side. But as a positive we got to see Gambit's family, yey : )


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rehearsal Dinner Part 2 **

**Lord of the Ring**

Jean Luc was fastening his tie around his neck while his sons quarreled over who was going to wear Remy's prize scarves that he always like to wear with suits. He still couldn't get the other day out of his head. His son seamed different. It wasn't like the _"oh Remy ya let ya hair grow out" _different, but the _"what the hell happened to you I don't even recognize my own son"_ kind of different. Also, when he talked to him alone or over the phone he seemed evasive. Every time JeanLuc teased him about his past affairs Gambit waved them off or quickly changed the topic back to Rogue. He was starting to wonder what was going on when his phone rang.

"Hello, Rem I'm comin an not fashionably late either."

"Hmm, well I ran inta a couple of Rippers an I want be there. Min tellin Rogue for me?"

"Lazy ass, she in the room next ta ya , you tell er."

"Fine… well I'll be busy. See ya later."

"Wait a minute, where ya say ya Bachelor party was again. Wait, Rem?" Apparently he had hung up on him. He hoped that Rogue wouldn't take the news to badly. Honestly, if that girl can knock a grown man unconscious with one finger why would he want to get on her bad side? What was Remy playing at nowadays?

* * *

The dinner reception was taking place at Muriels just a block away from the hotel. Everyone seemed in moderately happy spirits except for Rogue who was mad at Kurt for stopping her from helping Gambit with his Ripper problem. As they all went in and took their seats Rogue mentally prayed that besides she wouldn't kill her little brother before her wedding that no one would tell some embarrassing story about her. That would be awful.

Eyeing everyone it seemed they were all concerned with the menus and not as concerned with her yet.

"Hey Rogue, hw come this place does not serve salad?" Jean questioned remembering the dress she was trying to fit into.

"Live a little Jean an besides if ya worried about ya wait jus train wit Logan a little. Tat a set ya right."

Jean frowned and continually looked on the menu for a healthier choice of food.

"Vwell im going to get the peanut glaze encrusted pork shops and yams wit a side of greens." Kurt

"Now that's the spirit!" Rogue

"Is there anything not swimming in gravy?" Syren

"Or sweetened glazes." Storm added.

" Well I'm getting the steak." Logan

"You always get the steak Professor Logan." Kitty

"No one asked you half pint." Logan

"Here Jean lets split the country fried chicken steaks." Scott

"How come the only fruit on this menu is served on deserts?" Angel

And the interrogation of the menu went on for some time until everyone managed to place some order and get their drinks. Happy that everyone was making pleasant conversations Rogue picked up her lemonade and was about to take a sip when she heard the sound of a glass being tapped and someone clearing their throat.

"Settle down everyone," Charles smiled at them all, "With the line of work we do we all have made many sacrifices and suffered many losses. But, we also get to celebrate the triumphs and happiness of the team. In this case were celebrating Rogue's and Gambit's wedding. And I'd like to wish them many a happy year together. And Rogue please don't feel like your betraying the team if you and Gambit wish to live your own lives. That is perfectly fine. I was young once too you know."

Rogue liked the touching speech and hopped that was it for the evening of course she was never that lucky. As if inspired by Charles, Kitty sprang into action.

"My turn," she giggled, "Well I always knew a day like this would come. I'm just surprised it wasn't to Scott. I think she wrote 'I love Scott" over everything in her room for four months straight."

Rogue wanted to knock Kitty unconscious a million times over while Jean leered at the forgotten memory as kitty pressed on. " Then she met Gambit who's real name I still do not know. Anyway. Most people would take someone trying to kill you with explosives as a bad thing. But not our Rogue? The first guy that tries to kill her and she runs gallantly into his arms. How cute. But, if you thought her writing I love Scott was bad then this,"

And as if on cue JeanLuc came in with his sons behind him interrupting Kitty's little rant. Rogue quickly greeted them and handed them a few spare menus to get started when Logan decided it was his time to speak.

"As Rogue's common law father. I'd like to make a toast to her happiness and to let her know if anything or one hurts her that ole Logan here will take care of it."

"Sounds like you're insinuating something." Mimic laughed.

"Thanks Logan anyone else."

She hopped her fake sincerity would stop them, but they continued on.

"Wait a second, I cant defend my own son?" JeanLuc added as Logan and Scott started arguing over Gambit's loyalty to the team. "Well ladies an gents it aint his fault. Mos father's be happy tat they sons turn out jus like them an ta that effect I thank I did a good job. But, I swear to ya Rogue I had notin to do wit all the ladies. Better keep a closer eye on em."

He laughed and made sure to mention Gambit's previous marriage. "Now look here sweetheart I know my son aint the nicest man in the world, but I never pegged him for a husband. An I thank that he must really see sometin in ya ta truly want to commit ta ya an I want ta thank ya for making my son happy. I don't think I never really made him happy, rich, but never happy."

Rogue thought that was sweet until his sons asked why he was hugging her instead of Jean. JeanLuc had forgotten he lied to them. Of course he denied that he lied to them and that got them all arguing over again till the food was served.

Kurt sat across from his sister happy that she was truly happy too. It didn't matter to him what Gambit's past was about he made his sister the happiest woman in the world and he could ask for no more than that. As he ate his food he patted his pockets. These were the pants he had the rings in. At least they were here. He instantly stopped eating patted his pockets and looked on the floor behind him. Then he remembered when he returned to the mansion to get the tiara he had already bought for Rogue. He was hungry and knew he was running late so he decided to stuff his pockets with a few granola bars. Of course the bars were too long to go all the way into his pocket without removing the small jewelry box. So he sat the box on his desk when he heard a noise. A bird had flew in through his open window, he showed it away, closed the window, picked up the tiara and dress and left.

"_Crap."_ He thought to himself and tried to mentally talk to the Professor.

"_Professor, Professor, Professor!" _

"_What is it Kurt?"_ he mentally answered back.

"_I forgot the rings on my desk. Can I borrow the blackbird to go get it? Please, Rogue may actually kill me if she finds out!"_

"_Of course be careful and wait till later so that she won't see you" _

"_Thanks Professor." _

Kurt sighed in relief. He couldn't believe he'd do something so foolish. Oh well that would be corrected as soon as he went home!"

* * *

I know not the best chapter right. Well I sense that the real Gambit will be coming back real soon. Hint Hint. Also, Mystique was here that's why Gambit wasn't. Get it. Till next time


	17. Chapter 17 Eyes Open

**Chapter 17: Eyes Open**

Kurt switched on the auto pilot button while leaning back in his chair. As the Professor instructed he left in the middle of the night watching the moon bathe the clouds in a silver glow. It was a very beautiful evening. In near half an hour he pulled into the hanger, but when he exited he saw a flashing red light from the observation desk. This usually meant the hanger was open, he turned to look at the closed hanger, or it meant there was an intruder. He teleported onto the desk to check the computer believing it was probably the Brotherhood trying to disfigure the mansion while they were gone. As he scrolled downwards on the computer mainframe he noticed an X-Men had come two days ago around 3:30 in the afternoon. Strange, they'd all been down south for nearly four days. In fact everyone on the guest list was present. Who could it be?

The computer detected a life form in the foyer. He instantly teleported there, hanging onto the chandelier ready to drop down on the unexpected visitor. The clouds blanketed the moon so it was dark in the room. It appears whoever it was, was lying still on the floor while the sound of a ringing phone filled the air. As he was about to pounce the moon unsheathed itself revealing the stranger bellow.

"Gambit?" he said landing next to him in surprise. If this is Gambit then the wedding was in jeopardy and it was apparent who was behind the deception. He was happy Gambit wasn't dead, but he looked awful. He instantly took him to the medic room and tried to access his injuries swiftly. Good thing Beast was working on a healing formula based off of Logan's DNA to heal them faster. Hopefully Gambit would wake up soon.

**10:30 AM **

Gambits fingers started to twitch at last. Unbeknownst to Kurt Gambit had heard him moving around for the last hour. Have you ever woken up, but couldn't move. You try to ask for help, but your mouth cant move and no matter how much you mind protest you can't move a limb? Those of you who never felt this you're lucky, any who Gambit was starting to come back to life. His eyes fluttered as he groaned and began to pull himself up.

"Where the heck… am I?" he questioned as his eyes began to adjust to the light.

"Vyour home and alive!" Kurt instantly greeted him. Naturally, Gambit and Kurt got up to speed with each other.

"So Rogue aint know notin yet." He smiled he wanted to kick Mystique's ass, but if he let Rogue do that first there wouldn't be much left of her for him to deal with too. Also, he was going to teach Logan and Colossus a lesson, then after that he'd pay a little visit to Pyro. On the bright side he was glad that he was feeling much better. First thing first he was going to have to marry Rogue and ruin Mystique's plans. But, he'd need a spy besides Kurt.

"Hand me tat phone," He dialed someone who he was sure was as good a liar to ones face as he was, "JeanLuc."

"Tat you aint it. Who tis prick I been sittin across from over the las few days."

Gambit was thoroughly happy that at least everyone wasn't fooled, " Look I'll explain latah, now tell me my alta ego's plans for my wedding."

"Well since ya asked nicely, he wanna move the wedding up a day to tomorrow an not hav a bachelors party. Also, he want it first thang in the morning an Ms. Rogue agrees wit em. The sooner te better."

"Ok now listen here ya gotta make sure that no matter wat the wedding aint till the day after tomorrow. I need ta sneak back down there anyway so go to tat club I like hangin out at…"

"Donas?"

"Yea, now there be plenty of females there so I need ya ta bring ALL the guy wit ya. Including Charles. An you might get distracted so bring my knot head brothers wit ya an keep an eye on… me I guess. Can ya do tat?"

"15"

"15 what?"

"Thousand, fifteen thousand. Hey my clothes aint buy they selves."

"This is important to me JeanLuc."

"13."

"Fine, I'll leave ya money on ya bed."

"Good, see ya soon."

Gambit closed the phone. Sometimes it's nice to see that nothing changes. Sighing he handed Kurt back the phone and tried to get up. Seeing that that wasn't such a good idea Kurt helped him back in bed and went to fix him something delicious for breakfast.

In half an hour he returned and handed Gambit some food and some more medicine.

"So vwat do vyou vwant me to do? Feel free to pay me as vwell." He smiled up at his injured friend.

"Mystique's a woman. Thus she got a chip on her shoulder. She so close tat she want see me comin till it's to late. But, our mission is twofold. Rogue's gotta know the truth wit out me directly telling her," he took a breather and looked towards the windows, "Wat Mystique told me bothers me. Rogue's always gonna come runin back to her mama unless she knows fer herself tat Mystique is purposely tryin to ruin her life. But, the other thangs Mystique said…. I don't thank Rogue's ready fer all tat yet. An all tis could had been avoided if Pete woulda went back to suckin up ta Kitty an Logan gettn a life. So wat I need you ta do is to be the overbearin supportive brother."

"Vwat that is it?"

"You also got ta make sure Mystique doesn't influence Rogue to make anymore schedule changes. So I don't care if ya wanna hav a sleepover in Rogue's room. Don't leave her lone for a second."

"Oh come on I can do that in my sleep."

"Kind ta thank of it. We should let Logan help."

"That is a foolish idea Gambit, he vwill surely attack Mystique on site."

"Oh he's helping, he just aint gonna know he's helping."

"Oh."

"You're confused aint ya."

"Totally lost."

"Member I was gonna get married before, but I bailed on my wedding day at te last minute."

"Oh I get it, I go 'Logan vwat vwill happen to my poor sister if Gambit never shows up for the vwedding'," Kurt started.

"The Logan I know wouldn't give me a chance to escape. Especially, if Rogue gets hurt in the process. Understand."

"Perfectly."

As they finished up their scheming Kurt took the rings and the Blackbird back to New Orleans. The Professor had made personalized mini jets for solo missions also and that's what Gambit would take to get back to New Orleans. Of course the plan, if to succeed perfectly, would involve Mystique being forced into pretending to be Remy during the wedding. Although that part wasn't exactly necessary since two Gambits at the wedding would be weird unless he had a hidden twin somewhere. However, what he really wanted was for Rogue to realize she never had a mother and the Irene that raised her as a child is still the same low life Brotherhood flunky that they're still fighting today.

But, Mystique had a point. Rogue has always forgiven her and came back to her just like she said she would. He needed Rogue to let go so she wouldn't get hurt by Mystique anymore. He also was banking on the fact that Rogue loved him more than her 'mother'. Hopefully, he's going to be right.

* * *

Yeah Gambit's alive! And he has a plan for getting Rogue back, but will it work? I don't know yet (haven't written that far lol) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time ……………


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Callas **

Rogue was running around the block in the morning thinking of Remy. He all of a sudden was acting weird especially around his father. Also, he wanted to get married tomorrow instead of on the Thursday like they had planned and not only that he wanted to change their sunset wedding into a sunrise one. Sure she went with it because she was stressed with wedding details, Kitty begging for pink, Logan always trying to pick a fight with her fiancé whenever she's not looking, and now Kurt's ran off somewhere. Of course she couldn't stop Logan from being Logan and Kitty from being Kitty, but she was sure as hell not going to let Remy walk over her to.

As that idea came in mind her stride changed and everyone who was in her way seemed to run away as if she were exhorting some kind of powerful aura. Sure, marriage is about a man and a woman blah blah blah, but the wedding itself is going to be the way she wanted it. After all was it not her who bought the bridesmaids dresses, wasn't she the one on the phone with the cake baker and the hair dresser, was she also the one who had checked out the garden where they were to be married everyday and planed accordingly for nearly every problem she thought they would encounter while pretty boy sat up in his room all day?

"Who the hell does he thank he is!" she growled at no one imparticular slowing her run into a walk. Taking a sip from her Avion bottle she noticed that she stopped in front of a fabric store. Seeing the strange patterns in the window she walked in. To the left there were quilting fabrics, to the right there were chiffons and further back she saw a manikin with a colorful spring dress on with a floppy red hat. Walking to it she noticed something else about it. At its waste was the perfect color pink bands that might look great on her bridesmaids dresses and match the pink shoes she recently bought.

Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be using her mutant powers in public she easily lifted the manikin to the old lady at the desk nearly demanding that she attach this type of ribbon on her dresses. The old lady quickly agreed (as if she had a choice) and said that she could finish them over the course of two hours, four if the store got busy. Rogue smiled happily and ran at near blinding speeds back to the hotel and back to the store.

Finally coming back to the hotel for breakfast she remembered what made her so angry in the first place.

"Gambit." She said menacingly enough that he (Mystique) followed closely by his father came down near instantly.

"Yes." Mystique said slightly nervously.

"We aint havn the wedding tomorrow I changed my mind."

Mystique sick of being Gambit was not at all happy with her daughter right now, "Ya jus need ta rest Rogue ya probly tired right now. Then you'll see clearly."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, tired."

"And why would I be tired for?" she asked in such a sweet voice that even JeanLuc knew to move away from her line of fire aka Gambit.

"Oh tats right. I remember now," she said raising her voice and him off the ground with one gloved fist, "I hav been doin everything for tis wedding wit virtlly no help at all. An if I want ya input I'll ask for it. New Orleans may be your hometown, but in tis relationship I make all the rules. Got tat mister!" Rogue yelled at him and released him to the floor and stalked upstairs as Storm opened her door.

"Oh Rogue I barely noticed you were here."

"I didn't know you were one for sarcasm Storm." She huffed still angry at Gambit.

"I just wanted to show you the precious flowers I have been raising for your wedding."

Instantly Rogues expression softened as she glided into the room. And sure enough by the window there were a ton of beautiful, albeit pink, but beautiful flowers.

"The bigger ones are orchids, "Storm explained, "Orchids are used for ceremonies, but are not as traditional as the rose. For your bouquet I mixed these with miniature calla lilies that are a deeper shade of pink, almost red, for contrast. For the rest of us girls I decided on a bouquet made up of five full size calla lilies and are keeping the thick green stalk. Since it is a garden wedding these will look fresh, original, and appropriate with our gowns."

"Wat would I hav done wit out ya Storm?"

"I am pleased that you like them."

* * *

Oh I know, "What about Gambit, the plan, etc." Well were getting there. Please read and review thank you.


	19. Chapter 19 Bachelor's Party

**Chapter 19: Bachelors Party **

**{Be warned that some content should not be read by young children/teens}**

JeanLuc as planned had got the bachelor party back into gear much to Mystique's displeasure. All the guys ranging from Multiple man to the Professor were attending while the girls were hanging out in the hotel's spa. Mystique figured that there would be a few girls, some non discrete nudity, and alcohol. She hoped she could bare it. JeanLuc said it would only be an hour or two anyway.

"Hey Cajun don't get any funny ideas tonight." Logan leered at her. Lately Logan seemed twice as vicious. Sure she had a thing for Logan, but his continued hostile presence was not needed. And that Kurt and Rogue were inseparable like two high school girls was also problematic. She had planned on just not showing up for the wedding as Gambit so that Rogue's feeling's would be hurt ,but Logan announced that he would be sleeping in his room tonight to personally keep an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Of course everything would get difficult now she thought to herself completely unaware of the real Gambits plan.

"So Gambit…" Scott came around the corner with a jacket on, "How riscade is this going to be? Not that I mean anything by that, it's just, I'm with Jean and…"

"Oh don't worry Jean understand tat I'm a reasonable man. I wouldn't do anything ta jeopardize yalls relationship."

"Thanks."

Mystique could only hope she was right as the guys gathered in the lobby before walking over to the club.

"Vwat is taking Peter so long." Kurt said looking at his wrist watch.

"I'll go get em." Mystique happily agreed willing to do anything to get out of Logan's eyesight.

Upstairs Colossus had just left his room as he bumped into Gambit.

"Come on Pete." She said curtly.

"Look I will not apologize for what I did to you. You will hurt Rogue one day and I will be there to take her back."

"As if ya had er in the first place."

This made Pete shut up and accelerated there little walk towards _Donas._

**Donas **

"Now now Gambit wit ya being a man an all I decided ta invite a few extra guest." JeanLuc said right before opening the door and letting them all walk in.

Instantly the first thing that grabbed Mystiques eye was that on the bar counter was a black girl and a white girl noisily making out with each other. As soon as they saw her of course they ran over instantly.

"Ladies Rem's here!" they giggled loudly.

Mystique was happy to be in front of everyone for she didn't know exactly what her facial expression was at that precise moment.

"Don't be shy get on over there." JeanLuc happily pushed him into the room. In the middle were plush sofas and tons of pillows with a poker table in the center. However, the rest of the room was what concerned Mystique. Furthest from them by the blue tinted windows were what seemed to be six or so partially nude white girls, to the right of them were four latino chicks, to the right of them were eight Asian chicks, to the right of them were three red heads, to the right of them were two Pilipino chicks, to the right of them were five Native American chicks and one Indian chick, to the right of them were 8 belly pierced black chicks and so on. Unfortunately, most of them seemed to know her. Mystique wasn't a lesbian, but playing her role correctly would require her to make out or worse with all these girls. Quickly changing her face to one of confidence she turned around to see the rest of them.

If Scott's glasses weren't attached to the back of his head they probably would had fallen off, the Professor looked completely aghast, Logan face contained pure disbelief, the younger ones like Bobby and Multiple had never seen a nude girl and was star struck. The others had looks varying from sheer bliss (Angel) to fear. So for the sake of this not being too rated R the next few hours Mystique had to endure lap dances, indiscrete touches, and seemingly never ending make out sessions.

But everyone else seemed to be having fun. Logan had pulled a Native American and Japanese chick to the side for himself, the Professor for some odd reason had one of all nationalities present beside him, Angel was flashing his never ending bank account, and the others had gotten quite comfortable (maybe alcohol intake) Mystique could not see how this night could get any worse.

**2hrs. later **

Mystique had gently eyed the clock for the last two hours. Also, she didn't think she could make out or 'touch' another female without getting sick when JeanLuc finally came over to talk to him.

"Having fun," he sauntered slightly tipsy, " I know ya wanted ta quit out early wit the wedding being tomorrow an all, but I brought you a gift!" he smiled and clapped his hands. Instantly all the ladies backed up and formed a line by a locked door, the light darkened, a purple haze filled the room, and a beautiful song began to mesmerize all the men present.

The door opened and the source of all the new found lust stepped into the room singing. Clad in transparent purple she started dancing towards Mystique loosing fabric along the way. She was a mutant alright; her singing was far too bewitching, like something out of Greek mythology. (got new God of War game YES)

"Hello," she said sitting on her lap, "My name is Tula, but everyone calls me Aphrodite care to know why?" she said licking the side of his face.

"Come I'll show you." She pulled Mystique back into her room.

**Another 2hrs. later **

Mystique had finally managed to escape that crazy tramp and was leaving with all the guys back to the hotel only reassured by the fact that by this time tomorrow she would had completed her evil plan.

* * *

I know I know, but I just couldn't resist doing that to Mystique lol. I just had to give her the FULL experience of being Gambit. Hoped yall liked it if not, be happy that the wedding is tomorrow.

P.S. Who is your favorite XMEN and why. Strangely enough mine are Rogue and Gambit co-figure : )


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Wedding Part: 1 **

**The Morning of…**

Rogue awoke to the sunlight beaming in her eyes while birds chirped outside her window. By the end of the day she'd be Mrs. Lebeau and that was worth a smile or two as she gently turned under the sheets. Finally deciding to sit up she decided to think. Think about how she met Remy. Sure she liked him the moment she saw him, but she never dreamed anything like this would happen to her. To think who would have ever thought that she'd be getting married. At that thought her face grew increasingly red and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop smiling.

After about thirty minutes of non ceasing flush she decided to wash up and cool herself down. But that only served to remind her of the day she caught Gambit watching her bathe with that 'I'm more than willing to help you' smile on his face. This of course did not help her predicament one bit thus she decided to do something dare I say exuberant. She hoped up and down on the bed smiling until she started to feel sick and sank back down into a sitting position whistling the thief's tune that Remy always whistled. Honestly, Rogue could not see a single thing going wrong today. She never thought she could be this happy in her entire lifetime.

**Mystique POV **

'_Thank God, finally this nightmare will be over today!_' I thought to myself as I brushed my teeth trying to get rid of the taste of whore in her mouth. That bachelor party had seriously unnerved me. Sure I made it back to the hotel without a hitch, but when Logan came in and wanted to talk about the fun we had and to not tell Rogue this was just too much to bare. Once again deciding to brush my teeth Logan had started to wake up, but instead of leaving he sat on the bed.

"Hey while you're in there wash up Gumbo. You reek of Aphrodite."

"Tat might not necessarily be a bad thing." I said in response with as much dignity and or male ego that I could muster. Logan growled in response as I decided washing up would give me the perfect amount of time to decide on a new course of action. The original plan was to simply not show up as Gambit, but as Irene, Rogue's mother. Then I'd comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault. But now I had to be far cleverer. Thus, I think the best course of action is to stay as Gambit, attend the wedding, and break Rogue's heart in person with some lame line about how 'I'm a tief an a bad guy, it'll never work out'. Actually, kind to think about it this may hurt her feelings more. If I ditched her she'd always wonder what wither that stupid Cajun loved her or not and he'd still always be on her mind. This way I can make a clean break and Rogue'll be sniffing after me. In fact if I play my cards right I may be able to make her give up this whole X-Men business altogether. That would make since and be more beneficial to me.

"You gonna be in there all day kid?"

"I thought ya aint like how I smelled."

"You better hurry up or I'm comin in there."

"Come in see if I care." I retorted secretly hoping he would come in here wrapped in a towel, but instead he waited patiently outside drumming his knuckles on the desk till I came out and told him to get in. Today would be perfect.

**Back to Rogue** (Narrator POV)

Looking at the clock it was only 8:30 AM. "Only 8:30," she sighed still smiling to herself, "Well I guess I could grab an apple or something." As soon as she opened the door Kitty and Jean fell in ruining Rogue's new found smile.

"What ya'll doin on the other side a my door." _R_

"We were like just making sure you were like ok." _K_

"I know what it feels like, the day of my wedding I barely got out of bed…" _J_

"We were ya know worried an stuff." _K_

"Are vyou feeling ok." Kurt added revealing himself.

"Are ya all out in tat hallway?" _ R_

"No." _everyone_

"Kurt's right like Storms putting all the flowers together early and the Professor like disappeared, an Pete's crying in his like room…" _K_

"Well wat about everyone else!" _R_

"Vwe all vwant to see the bride sis. And take lots and lots of pictures before the vwedding." Kr

"Get out, all of ya!" Rogue hissed throwing pillows at them till they closed the door behind their selves. Then she lay back down as the smile returned back to her face.

"Remy." She whispered to herself completely happy with life until…

"I'm not Remy sis."

"Kurt!" she turned and was met with a blinding light. As soon as she regained vision she saw Kurt laughing at her holding the camera.

"Man vyour totally blushing how cute!"

"I am not!"

"Vyes vyou are and I have the picture to prove it. Vwait till Kitty sees this."

"Give it ta me or else." She threatened.

Kurt on the other hand spun in circles with his hands clasped together while making smooching noises, "Oh Remy mwa mwa Remmmmmmmy!"

"That's it!"

Logan walking by her room heard the commotion and wondered what the heck they were doing in her room running around like that. Then he heard glass shatter.

"Oww see what ya made me do!"

"I'm sorry sis. Don't vworry I'm sure Remmmmy can make it all better."

"Why you!"

And by that point Logan thought it best for him to interrupt their sibling squabble. After about ten minutes Kurt simply decided to teleport out leaving Rogue in a huff with rosy cheeks and half a smile still plastered to her face.

"Yes Logan." She finally addressed him calming her inner rage.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"No ya cant kill him, yes were getting married, yes he was the one that broke ya bike four years ago, no to that one, and yes you have to wear the suit Gambit bought ya."

"No not about that…wait he was the one who broke my bike!"

"Logan getting a little off topic here, wat ya want." She hoped this would be quick because she was about to send her best man to an early grave.

"Now when you get married I know that since your both young some certain things will be on your mind…"

"We're still gonna be part of the team Logan. Sides I'm the only one who can even injure Apocalypse on this team remember."

"No Rogue I'm talking about well you know."

"Oh that, come on Logan ya know me don't be specting no grandchildren in the future."

"Well I trust ya Rogue. But being that you probably don't have no experience in the area I just wanted to."

"Lata Logan gotta find Kurt!" she left quickly. That was one conversation she rather not have with Logan.

"Bobby have ya sceen Irene anywhere or Kurt."

"I don't know where Mystiq I mean Irene is. But Kurt's hiding in the closet just over there."

"Snitch." Kurt hissed as he came out of the closet.

"Kurt!!!"

"all I vwanted to do vwas make sure my sis…"

"Oh stop that dramatic crap. Have ya seen mama before I punch ya eyes out?"

"She vwent shopping earlier today."

"Oh ok now come here so I can give ya a hug."

"Nope."

"Why not I'll be gentle."

"I don't think so."

"Jean, Kitty, Tabatha, Rogue wants to get her hair done now!"

Before Rogue could stop him Jean and Kitty surrounded Rogue with wedding hairstyle magazines. Kurt was definitely gonna get it if she ever escaped this mess he done went and got her in to.

* * *

I know, could I drag this out any longer? Obviously yes muhahahaha

Please don't hate me : ( Will update soon


	21. Chapter 21 Wedding P2

**Chapter 21: The Wedding Part: 2**

**Be Prepared**

Gambit, the real one, was presently at his father's vacant home. Last night, while the boys were out having fun he snatched up his outfit for the day and hid in the attic of his own home. As soon as his family left he threw JeanLuc's money on the bed, took some money for himself, and began prepping for the wedding. Naturally, Gambit thought his self handsome and didn't bother with his hair or wasted time switching between colognes or watches. He looked at himself in the mirror. The silk white scarf around his collar that tapered to his waste and the tailored fitting made him look perfect. But he already felt that there was something missing and he'd have her back in his arms in just a few short hours.

There was still much he needed to do. Since the wedding took place outside they decided to hire waiters for the evening. He had to go and secure a spot so that nothing would seem out of place making sure to leave the knocked out waiter somewhere where no one would indecently chance upon him. But, even before all that he naturally needed to think of how to make a dramatic entrance. He thought twirling his staff needlessly around and throwing cards would be a bit too much. He also thought coming in at the 'speak now and forever hold your peace' was too cinematic and overdone. Also, he needed Rogue to learn her lesson so he couldn't just come before Mystique started to ruin things nor could he let Mystique go so far that Rogue would either run off or hit her. So since he was no fortune teller or had telepathic powers he'd have to be close. But he couldn't chance Logan detecting him too early. This might prove difficult, luckily Gambit liked a challenge. All he needed to do for Logan would be to clog his senses. But what could he use to do that? He doubted that Storm would pick flowers that would easily give off allergens. Maybe he could give him pepper. A simple, but convenient idea.

Turning to the left in the mirror and flipping his ponytail to the side (yes I grew his hair out) he had an idea. His 'mother' had had a thing for perfume like any other female. He knew he could find some since JeanLuc didn't have the heart to get rid of his deceased wife's belongings. Thus he needed to think which female sat the closest to Logan. Rubbing his temples he recalled that Jubilee would be sitting directly behind him. All he had to do was accidently drop it on her without her knowing it was him.

Flipping a stack of cards in his hand he figured an hour or so before the wedding the hired help would arrive. He would then wait for one of the male waiters to change into his clothes, walk towards the kitchen, then come from behind and either knock him out or use gas. He'd then put the man back in the room with the staff clothes and lock him in there. As the staff would start getting ready and circulating amongst early guest they would not be paying attention to him. He would pretend to serve a few drinks (toss the alcohol in the bushes) return, and once all the important guest were present he would take out a tray of champagne, dump one of the glasses in bush, then fill it with perfume. Using some of the money he brought along he would pay off another male staff member to walk right behind him, and a female one to distract Jubilee with small talk. He would put his glass directly on the right edge of his tray. He'd quickly bump into her, knocking the perfume over, while the hired waiter would pretend it was his fault. To be safe Gambit decided buying a wig for this part would be a good idea. Anyway while Jubilee argues with the hired guy he'd turn his tray 90 degrees so from her view he never dropped a glass providing that he took a glass off the hired waiter's tray previous to their encounter. The lady he hired will offer Jubilee a towel to dry herself. And to make sure that she didn't have time to wash it off he'd have to do all this between 6:30 and 6:45 because at 6:55 the music starts, reminding people to return to their seats. And knowing Jubilee, she would not want to disappoint her friends by showing up late. Thus Jubilee would distract Logan's nose as he walked Rogue up the aisle and sat down. Guessing the range of his nostrils he would be sucking up so much perfume that he'd probably assume they're one Gambits instead of two. So he would have to be changed and in position no later than 7:10. He'd let Mystique rant a little then make himself known and reveal Mystique as the fraud that she is.

"Tat sounds like a good enough plan," he smiled to himself. Although he was feeling better he still had a good few scars and healing bruises that would prove that he had been hurt. And if Rogue didn't believe him he would just kiss her and she'd have no choice, but to believe him. His friends would take care of the rest. Thus, the plan in short is 1) arrive early, 2) switch places with unconscious waiter, 3) pay people off, 4) drop perfume on Jubilee, 5)sneak off & change clothes, 6) hide, and finally save his own wedding.

Looking at the wall clock it was thirty past five. "It's time ta go." He said reaching for his dad's motorcycle car keys and walking downstairs. Reaching the door he hesitated for a moment. By the end of tonight he'd be married, for real this time. He thought that he'd feel like he did when he was eighteen the day he was going to marry Bella Dona. He was young, scared, and eventually just ended up not showing up for his own wedding. But this time there was not a doubt in his mind and he set off determined to be reunited with Rogue once again.

**xXxMystiquexXx **

As the last of the guys were getting their hair trimmed, gelled, and styled Mystique was going over her plans in her head. Of course they were flawless and she knew it. As she sat in an empty barber's chair watching Kurt flick his hair side to side she couldn't help but smile. Everyone mistook it as pre wedding jitters which worked out perfectly for her. She had decided to let the wedding start as planned. Storm followed closely by Kitty and Jean would walk up the aisle. Pete's little sister would be the flower girl. And then her daughter would walk out with Logan. Logan would let Rogue go then the pastor would start the vows and whatever else they wanted him to say. Mystique decided it best to randomly interrupt the priest, especially before it got to the 'in sickness or health' or 'will you take' part. She assumed that being traditional or predictable was not one of Gambits finest traits. No one would see this coming for miles. Plus as Mystique herself she confronted Rogue about how she felt about the wedding and that she may not be present so she had an alibi for herself not that any of them cared if she were there or not.

"What you so happy bout Cajun?"

"That it'll all be over tonight Logan."

"Good, Rogue's been stressing over this long enough. And you better keep your hands to yourself Gumbo or I'll rip them off."

"You're going ta have ta catch me first." Mystique retorted. This was just too easy and a few days ago Pyro had confirmed the death of the real Gambit to her. All she had to do was ditch Rogue tonight and let time take its course. Logan, Rogue, or even the Professor with cerebro wouldn't be able to locate a dead man and Rogue with her fragile state of mind would be more than willing to crawl back to her mother for comfort. What could possibly go wrong?

**xXxThe LadiesxXx **

Storm had her hair straightened with a few loose curls at the ends to drape over her shoulders in her strapless dress. Jean added a little bounce to her hair like the people in Loreal commercials, and like storm, put her extra hair over the side of the dress without a strap. Kitty's hair more or less resembled Belle from beauty in the beast with pink hairpins. The other girls sported similar looks. Lose and free just like spring and would go quite perfectly with the scenery where the wedding would take place. Rogue on the other hand was still flipping through magazines to find the hairdo she wanted. Finally, she turned towards her friends and asked, "Wat do yall thank I should do with it." (imagine Rogue hair just to mid back)

"How about a nice bun." _Jean_

"She's not like 90 Jean, how about you like put your hair up with pretty curls. You can like borrow my extra hair pins." _Kitty_

"Eww I suggest wetting it to give a slight grunge look." _Tabatha_

"And you like wonder why you're not like married." _Kitty_

"What is that supposed to mean Kitty." _Tabatha_

"Now now, what about you get your hair done like me and simply straighten it." _Emma_

"Or add curls on the end like that chick in sleeping beauty." _Psylock_

"May I suggest," Storm intervened, "Having some hair in loose curls in the front. Then put some hair up into a loose bun then have the rest hanging down in more uniform curls. You are the bride after all. If you want I have some extra flowers if you want to put any in your hair."

"I agree with Storm."_ Jean_

"Like so do I." _Kitty_

"Well I'll go wit tat then." _Rogue _

As everyone told Rogue how adorable she looked they all got their nails done in the French style. Then they asked Rogue about the garter (whatever that thing is ya where hi on your thigh and guy takes off). She was glad to say she already got one. Well not exactly. It really was a bandana but it had something to do with her relationship and thought it appropriate. Then they asked if Rogue was going to be funny and throw her bouquet a few miles away to make them run and catch it. For some reason Rogue thought that that might be a good idea. They also prattled on about the reception and if she were going to open any gifts tonight. When Rogue said yes they argued on about whose gift she should open first. She easily said the Professor since he had been paying for her education and housing. Unfortunately they were not deterred and still wanted to know which girls gift she should open first. Kitty thought since they were best friends she should go first. Jean argued that since Rogue at one time was sniffing after her boyfriend that she owed her. Tabatha claimed that their taste are far more similar than anyone else's thus she'll enjoy her gift more. Storm thought that as a teacher to Rogue that it would be common courtesy for her to open her gift first so on and so forth. So Rogue quickly changed topics, "Ya'll like the dress?"

"Ok I have to like admit I had doubts. I half expected you to where black leather not that Gambit would complain or anything, but this is like fantastic. Where'd you like get this?"

"From Europe straight off the Kurt express." _Rogue_

"He got it for you!" _Kitty_

"An the tiara, I thought ya knew." _Rogue_

"Well he told me he was just gonna like check on his mom and stuff and like buy you a gift or two not a wedding gown. No fair." _Kitty_

"That reminds me. Rogue, where's the veil?" _Jean_

"I aint wearin one." _Rogue_

"What!!!!!!!!!!!"_ all _

Rogue could tell they were on the edge of mutiny. They couldn't believe she was so untraditional. She didn't wear something old, new, or blue, she didn't have the right kind of garter, she refused the veil, and had no jewelry on until….

"Hello ladies. I am sorry to interrupt. It's come to my attention Rogue that you wanted to open my gift first." The Professor said and quickly rolled out leaving marks on the floor. She opened his gift to see a pretty diamond chocker.

* * *

We're almost there: ) Thanks for everything. Who will win, will things go as plan, does Gambit really look good in that tux? These and more answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review until next time; thank you

Yes I am still dragging this out muhahahahahahahaha


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Wedding Part: 3 **

**Realeased **

On his way to meeting up with Rogue, Logan bumped into a brunette waiter that had a familiar sent. Not caring about that at the moment he knew this was his last chance to save his 'daughter'. He wanted to once again tell Rogue that he was no good for her. His reasons? First and forth most he's a thief, secondly a womanizer, drinks, smokes, and not to mention he originally joined the XMen as a spy for Magneto. Who really knows if he's legit or not? After all he could be using Rogue as an excuse to continue spying on them.

As he weaved his way through guest, a little surprised to see Magneto here since he wasn't invited and found where the girls were staying. The closer he got the more he heard them praising Rogue and giggling. Knocking on the door he asked, "Is it ok to come in ladies."

"Sure Logan. Will like see ya in a sec Rogue." Kitty called and opened up the door where a flood of girls spilt out of. Mentally laughing at Tabatha's fuchsia and yellow dress he walked in and leaned back on the door he had just came out of. Silence infected the air between them for a few moments before he decided to speak.

"Kid you alright?"

"Logan…" Rogue whispered. Maybe she was having second thoughts, "I'm so happy!!!" or not. Logan had planned to talk her out of it but her happiness was infectious. There was just something different about her today. It was as if she was glowing and Logan knew that he couldn't argue about it anymore. Her happiness gave him joy. Sure he didn't like it. And to think they'll be living under the same roof so he could still mess with Gambit big time.

"Come on kid, let's line up. The music's started."

"I know."

"What is it?" he asked as she ran to him and hugged him. Up close he noticed she was beautiful. She had always been pretty to him in her own kind of way, but now that she was dolled up he was positive he was going to have to keep a close eye on that Cajun for her sake of course.

**xxXxx **

As planned the wedding would take place in a garden facing the west where the sun set. Every chair among the inner row was lined with various purple to maroon colored flowers tied together with green vines. The chairs were lined up in half moons like an orchestra infront of where the vows would take place. Lights were strewn across the shrubbery just in case it got dark faster than expected while waiters served champagne in fine crystal glasses. Guests began to fill the seats in appropriate attire looking forward to what was about to the wedding. Soon the music started calling everyone to their assigned seats. Magneto who found out about the wedding from Pyro thought it a simple oversight as to why he wasn't invited and conjured up a chair out of a metal gate and sat in the furthest back row.

Then around the right back shrub behind all the seats a blonde girl, Ilyana, Pete's little sister walked down the aisle scattering white striped orchid petals as she waltzed forward in her slightly oversized gown. Then Storm as beautiful as ever came out as if she were walking down a runway sparing a glance in JeanLuc's direction. Jean was next walking happily down the aisle meeting Scott and the Professor's eyes before she took her place up front. Kitty followed with a smile that dazzled more than Edward Cullen in the sunlight. It was obvious that she was very happy for her friend.

The music picked up and everyone began to stand. Logan turned the corner and met a wave of perfume that nearly made him gag. Noticing Jubilee still trying to blot off the stain he assumed it was her clumsiness that caused the accident and smiled all the way to the alter with Rogue. Unfortunately when he looked up and seen Gambit aka Mystique smile he stood instantly still refusing to let Rogue go.

"Anna," he addressed her the first time by her real name, "You look beautiful and I'm happy for you… I meant the both of you. And remember if you need anything I'm right here."

"Thanks Logan now can ya let go?"

Logan held her there until she pried his fingers off and near shoved him to his seat then took her spot besides her soon to be husband. The real Gambit however had moved from a tree to behind the tall shrubbery. From the back Rogue looked beautiful and it hurt not to see her walk towards him, but for the sake of his plan he had to stay put."

As she stood there the music stopped and for a few seconds silence, anxiety, and joy surrounded them. As the happy couple smiled at each other the crowd awed, smiled or gave them consoling looks before the pastor took his place in front of them all and began to speak.

The pastor started off with a reception. Thanking all of the guest for coming and reminding them why they were there. He then prattled on about what a relationship between a man and a woman means. Finally, he took a quick pause to find a passage in his holy book. Mystique didn't think she could stare happily into her daughter's eyes for much longer. Plus she felt her moment drawing near. As the pastor readied his reading glasses Mystique slightly changed her facial expression earning a disgruntled look from Rogue. Once the man started quoting scripture for near half a minute Mystique felt like it was her moment to shine.

"Excuse me sir." she interrupted him and he stopped hoping this was planned out already.

"Remy wat the matter?"

"Rogue." Mystique gave the saddest look she could muster.

"Wat are ya. You're not…" she could feel her body heat rise and moisture build in her tear ducts.

"Look I really wanted tis Rogue. Ta be wit ya an attempt ta hav a family. It's just that…" Mystique looked towards the ground to make it seemed that this was a very hard decision.

"If ya wanna be wit me than stay wit me. Please." Rogue whispered the last part as Logan breaths drew in deeper and his hands balled into fist.

"Rogue wats keepin us tagether is also gonna keep us apart. Logan was right I aint no good for ya."

"Ya talkin in circles Remy!"

" Ya thank jus because I've been cooped up wit yall Xmen for a few months tat I've really changed. Sure I more reasonable, I no kill people anymore. But, that's the only side ya see of me Rogue."

"Wat are ya sayin to me?"

Mystique turned her pained eyes to the audience and then back at Rogue, "Wat ya thank I do when I'm not around ya Rogue. Jus smoke an play cards. I'm a tief, an assassin. Tat aint sometin that's gonna change."

"So your still up ta no good."

"No I aint no good. I haven jus been lying ta you Rogue. I been lyin to everyone an all yall did was open the door fa me an make me part of the family. But what hav I done ta deserve it?"

Rogue was trying harder to hold her tears back while Mystique mentally smiled at her performance. She half expected the red carpet to roll out and someone present her with an Oscar once she was finished with her performance. She figured the real Gambit wouldn't just leave out of the blue ,but his past was nearly as shady as her own which made for the perfect excuse why not to get married.

"I have ta end tis Cher. Gambit will always love ya, but I don want ta hurt you no more."

"You cant hurt me an you sure as hell just cant walk out on me!"

"Look at it from my perspective please. I've lied about me ta ya every day. Every day I come home wit a smile on my face like I aint jus kill those six Morlock children, or robbed famous museums, or went south to pay visits to my… female friends. If I were ta marry ya now I'd actually be commitin to ya. An I cant do tat ta ya. It's one thang ta be smitten wit a girl an lie ta her, it's another thang ta marry said girl an continue ta mess around."

"Well I don't care wat ya do jus be wit me!"

"I don't think so missy!" Logan growled standing in his seat.

"I'm sorry Anna. I cant marry ya. Not ever." Mystique said looking her daughter in her eyes as she began to cry. Kurt ran to her and put his arms around her to comfort her telling her everything would be ok while Jean had to use as much focus as she could muster to keep Logan in his seat.

"Ya know. It aint nice to make a lady cry." The real Gambit revealed his self and walked halfway up the aisle. Everyone was shocked. Why are there two Gambits? Is he a fake? What the going on right now?

"Mystique tat you isn't it." Mystique said although mentally cursing Pyro out. Gambit SHOULD be dead right now.

"Tat's wat I was about ta ask ya. Anna."

Rogue turned towards him then looked at the man she was just standing across from. She wiped her tears from her face noticing the only visual difference between them was their tuxes.

"Anna tis here be a fake."

"He's the lier Rogue. Tis be me."

"Mystique I know its you!"

"Well I know tat your Mystique."They went on like this for a few minutes until the real Gambit spoke to Rogue, "Don't believe me Anna? Than kiss me an find out."

"Please ya thank throwing a little physical contact in tis will make her believe ya anymore than she does now?"

The real Gambit proceeded to walk up the rest of the aisle, turned to the left to glare at Mystique, then turned toward the right and kissed Rogue full on the lips. Rogue was not ready for this and instantly felt the rush of memories before managing to push him back. Logan on the other hand was quite sure that the real Gambit was the one that just kissed Rogue. Only someone as demented and perverted as himself would do such a thing.

As Gambit stumbled backwards she managed to grab enough information to know that she had been tricked. She instantly stomped over to Mystique with that 'Get the f out of my way a$$hole look' and punched Mystique square in the face making her fall back down the aisle. The punch did hurt Mystique making her transform back to her normal state, white dress, bloodstains, and all.

Coughing up blood, "I did it for you baby." She wheezed. Rogue did not look in the least bit amused by this in fact she looked deadly. Everyone had stiffened. Even Logan sat back down from her gaze. Everyone was quiet as she made her way towards Mystique.

Rogue had been angry plenty of times in her life. Probably just as much as she had been betrayed. And what was the source of all her pain, who had continually betrayed her, who had her friends, warned her against? Mystique. Once again she had hurt her. But, she never took it out on her 'mother'. More or less she would cry in her room for a few days to try to get over it. But, this time was different. She was not going to let Mystique hurt her, Remy, or anyone else she cared for ever again. In fact she would make sure of it.

"You see sweetheart I had no choice. I saved you from making a serious mistake. You'll be thanking me for this one day" she huffed.

Magneto thought her pathetic. Back at their hideout when Pyro got back boasting the fact that he had killed Gambit he didn't believe it. Although he'd never let it show Gambit leaving the Acolytes was a hard loss. He valued Gambit's many skills. In short the only way Pyro would had managed to kill Gambit was by Gambit mystically getting beating by Apocalypse or Sinister first and he knew that was not the case. Instantly he had put two and two together. He planned on revealing Mystique and helping Gambit to regain his trust and have him rejoin his team. But the look in Rogue's eyes made him far more afraid than he had ever been. In that instance he could see why even Apocalypse had on many occasions asked her to join him. She was lethal.

Rogue bent down to Mystique's eye level, "No more lies Mystique." Rogue vaguely remembered telling her all this before. Yet right now her mind was one tracked. She wanted to do it. She wanted to kill her mother.

Easily lifting her up by the throat she looked at her mother the pathetic blue creature that she had once cared for. Right now all she saw was Mystique, a weaker mutant about to be devoured by a stronger one. As Mystique tried to talk again she punched her with her free hand. Then dropped her. Taking off her blood stained gloves and tossing them to the side. This time she picked Mystique up with two free hands around her face. As Mystique began to writhe in pain on the outside Rogue was inside her brain seeing things she thought she'd never see. Realizing the truths and the lies that surrounded her life. Sure she could have let go. But she wanted to torment Mystique the way she had tormented her so she slowed the amount of power she took. She wanted to destroy her from the inside out. As she flew around breaking things in Mystiques now weakened mind, on the outside Mystique's veins were turning black and her eyes were rolling back in her head. She couldn't even scream no more.

The last time Rogue felt this way was when she lost control of her power. But in the time of her greatest despair she was at her strongest, however she had no real control over it, flipping between powers like a person changing channels with a remote. Now she felt like she had that power in check. A since of liberation at her fingertips, freedom from her mother's oppressions well as her own. She was in full control and she enjoyed it, but not as much as she would enjoy ending her pathetic excuse of a mother's life.

Mystique couldn't believe it. She was going to be killed by her own daughter when all of a sudden she saw herself surrounded in darkness. She assumed she died until Rogue in a black version of her XMen outfit showed up.

"Why would ya do tis ta me. I loved ya like you were my own flesh an blood."

"You'd never understand Rogue now release me."

"No!!!" a louder voice echoed around Mystique as the image of Rogue disappeared.

"I will leave you here. I will let you suffer. I will never let you die!" the voice echoed again. Frightened Mystique backed up and bumped into herself holding the baby Kurt. Rogue was going to make her suffer through her worst memories.

But, to everyone else at the wedding all they saw was a few black veins showing up on Rogue and Mystique still alive, but obviously pained in her arms.

"You will not only suffer yours, but my pains as well. I own you now!"

Gambit now able to stand ran over there to try to stop Rogue. Even if she hated Mystique he thought it best to let someone else dispose of this trash. He did not want Rogue carrying around another heavy burden. As he shook her Rogue came to and released Mystique. Magneto promptly pulled her next to him with some more metal grates giving her a temporary prison.

"Well wat are ya all lookin at. We still have a wedding to go through." Rogue said cheerily enough which actually might have been scarier than her simply yelling at them. She then turned to Gambit. He smiled back at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes. Tightly gripping his hand she led him back to the alter and asked the musicians to take it from the top as they restarted with Logan walking Rogue down the aisle and continued on to the vows and they were married at last complete with a non life threatening kiss between husband and wife.

_But there was something very different about Rogue that night_

* * *

They are FINALLY married. But there are still some more chapters to go :) Anyway I did amp Rogue's powers when she got angry at Mystique you know like that one episode in season three. Thus I wanted to let Rogue have a fuller potential credit to her bad temperament at the moment

Please read and review thank you

P.s. yes technically I did have Logan bump into Gambit earlier in this chapter. Yes, I know there is a building. That's because the garden is behind it. And technically sure Logan probably would have sniffed out the real Gambit when he hid behind the shrub. But one can only hope right. And yes Gambit looks f'n fantastic in a tux. Lol. See y'all later


	23. Chapter 23 Released this not last chpt

Chapter 23: It pains me

The reception was just as colorful as the wedding. Not colorful in a bad way, but more like the 'we owe Storm big' kinda way. Gambit sat next to Rogue, happy he had accomplished his plan, but not happy that Rogue had to find out everything about her past. He didn't want her to have to relive all that. Sure now she was talking happily amongst her bridesmaids, but deep down he knew she was suffering. He could see it in her eyes. He always could. Maybe that's why he grew so attached to her. He wanted to end her suffering instead he felt like he made it worse. Although he did enjoy holding her hand without gloves he felt that her power was growing for all the wrong reasons.

"Wat the matter Rem?"

"Woman ya know yer always te matter wit me."

Glaring, "Then maybe ya should had married another girl."

"Then maybe ya shouldn't be so attractive."

"Look I know yall all worried bout me. I did lose it back there. But I'm ok now, in fact better than okay!" she grinned at him as she soon became surrounded by people and their gifts. Remy sighed, she did seem happy. Or at least happier than he ever seen her. Maybe she was ok after all. He looked at his guest happy to see Logan and Pete leering angrily at him, but when he saw the look on the Professors face he instantly knew that something was not as it should be.

The Professor looked at Rogue from afar. He could tell that she was really hurting on the inside. That she was somehow losing control. This was going to be a tough decision. He did not like manipulating his student's minds. But sometimes it was necessary. For Jean as a child with so much power he knew that she'd never have a normal life, that sooner or later her powers would consume her or she'd be tricked into joining those who would use her for evil, that is why he caged the Phoenix. With Logan, it was his many years of life. How sain could a person be to have lived and participated throughout every war in American history, killed their own father, joined a group that captured and experimented on mutants, and did countless other bad deeds. However Logan was different from Jean in the fact that when he met Logan that he didn't remember a thing. Over the years his memories started to heal. At night he became constantly plagued by visions, by day he'd accidently lash out at some of the students leaving him with no choice other than to adjust his memory. But, as some of you may come to think him an evil manipulative man he was only trying to give his 'family' a life. He at least thought his students deserved a chance in the real world. Was it wrong of him to manipulate? To take things or hide things from a person for their own good?

Charles did promise Mystique that he would remove her permanently from Rogue's mind if she hurt her again. That was simply an empty threat to hopefully force Mystique into making the right decision.

He wheeled himself into the backroom where Mystique was being held at. It was strange to still see Mystique in pain. Sure Rogue knocked people unconscious, but there was usually no pain felt afterwards.

"Well Charles, what did she do?"

"Eric why ask questions to which you already know the answer to."

"So she has evolved. It must frighten you Charles another powerful mutant out of your control."

"Professor," Jean entered from behind, "I could see it in your eyes. What is the matter with Rogue? She seems normal enough."

"Normal?" Magneto looked at her as if she didn't deserve to be the judge of what is normal or not.

"I am going into Raven's mind to see what Rogue has done to her." _C_

"I'm coming to. I want let you do this alone._" J_

"I also would like to see." _M_

"Eric." _C_

"No Charles you cannot keep me out forever!" _M_

"Fine he can hold my hand as we concentrate." J

The Professor nodded unsure of what exactly was going on in Mystique's mind before taking them inside. It was dark there, pained, they could hear Mystique scream. The Professor pulled them out of her head. There was nothing more for them to see.

"What is going on Professor?" _J_

"Jean, Eric, it is simply the power of transference." _C_

"Transference?" _J&M_

"Yes, do you recall that once Rogue touches a person she takes their memories, powers, and or life force away? You see that Rogue has reversed those effects somewhat. Not only has she exposed Mystiques memories, but she has added her own towards the mix. The pain and heartbreak is tearing at her." _C_

"Then won't she die?" _J_

"No, Rogue has given up some of her life force to keep Mystique alive as she tortures her. I assume that some of the telepathic issues are her drawing off your powers Jean. To control you we had Rogue drain a portion of your powers every day. Naturally, Rogue couldn't withstand the presence of the Phoenix force amongst her other personalities and could no longer take power from you so you changed." _C_

"So she is starting to finally draw on all those power reserves she has collected over the years." _M_

"Yes, and I'm afraid we have to stop her before it gets too far." _C_

"Professor, Rogue's finally reaching the full potential of her power. She may be able to touch people again. Think of how happy they'll be if they can have a family." _J_

"I know what you're thinking Charles; do to her as you did with Jean." _M_

"Im sorry Jean I cannot. Do you honestly think one person can handle all that power? To at any time use any mutant she's ever touched abilities. Mines, yours, the Phoenix's, Apocalypse. If things went badly she'd be unstoppable." _C_

"Fear blinds you Charles!" _M _

"It does not Eric." _C_

"The fear of losing your precious Xmen is strong in you. If you wipe Mystique completely from her mind she may never have the chance to evolve. In one hand you hold her happiness and the other yours." _M_

"Jean understand that Rogue is losing control. I went in her mind and saw it. She soon won't be herself. I'm saving her from hurting her friends, her family, and her loved ones."_ C_

"Professor I …" _J_

"Go ahead. Listen to him Jean After all he did the same to you. Ever wondered why it felt that there were blanks in your mind as if something was there and had been removed. If you had the choice to know that you'd become the Phoenix wouldn't you take it? Should you not give your friend that same option?" _M_

Jean was confused. She wanted her friend to be happy, but on the other hand what if Magneto was right and she could control it. What if the Professor was right and she couldn't. Could they survive fighting her if she lost it? If she agreed with Magneto and let it happen then if someone were to die it would partially be her fault. Was she ready to lose any of her loved ones, especially Scott?

"Don't be troubled by him Jean, as always this is my decision to make." _C_

"Will you at least talk to them about it first?" _J_

"Yes, but I will release Mystique's mind first… Such torment. Does she deserve this? Although the ultimate torment would be to completely severe Rogue from her. A torment that I will soon bestow. Life is full of tough decisions." He sighed and went closer to Mystique before turning back at Magneto, "Why are you so happy."

"Charles your student's minds are like dams. The water will eventually overflow one day and I hope I'm still alive to see it once it does." _ M_

The Professor knew Eric was right. Jean was living proof of that, but he hoped as always he and his Xmen could overcome and finally released Mystique from Rogue's grasp. Tired she slipped down to the floor.

"We should rejoin the others." _M_

* * *

So what does this have to do with the story? You'll see. Stay tuned and find out : )


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 26 Champagne wishes **

_Disclaimer: from start to finish times infinity I do not own anything from the Xmen comics, 90's-00's cartoons, movies, etc. unfortunately _

It had been nearly two weeks since Remy and Rogue had left on their honeymoon. It also marked the two week anniversary of his heavy burden. The night before the happy couple left, the Professor met with her to adjust her memories provided that someday she would remember everything and come to terms with it. A pact that he never intended to keep. Why? Was it out of fear, the fear that the student is surpassing her aging teacher or was it what Magneto said? Did he do this simply out of his desire to keep her a part of his team? Either way the deed was done. As long as there is breathe in his body he will never let her remember the pain that she felt the night she got married, not because of Rogue's personal feelings in the matter, but because that pain was a doorway to a new level of power that made even him cower in fear.

"Chuck."

The Professor barely noticed his old friend standing beside him under the pear tree. Naturally, everyone knew about Rogue getting part of her memory wiped and Logan worried that if Rogue hadn't suffered with Mystique that she'd never come to appreciate him.

"Rogue comes back today…"

The Professor turned towards him with pained eyes.

"Will she remember me? Not as an instructor, or a friend, but as her father? Has she forgotten about us? Chuck, I don't want to lose my 'daughter' again."

"I know old friend how you feel. But, Rogue will be home soon and we'll all soon find out what is or isn't sheltered from her in her mind."

"But Chuck you were the one that messed with her head! Shouldn't you be able to control what she does and doesn't know?"

"The mind is a currency. We all use it and it comes in many sizes and languages," he looked at Logan waiting for him to calm down before continuing, "Although every country in the world has various types of money we all thrive together, but imagine let's say if the U.S. dollar were to be taken away over night? Although, this one link may be gone it has an effect on the others."

"Like dominoes."

"Yes, much like dominoes."

Logan sighed and turned his gaze towards the tree. It had nothing to do with Rogue or him, but he couldn't help but stare at it not really seeing it when all of a sudden his heightened senses picked up the sound of speeding wheels and two people yelling.

"_I cant believe ya turned my innocent vehicle inta a getaway car!" _

"_I bought ya tis car chere!" _

"_Well if ya wanted ta near kill Pyro ya coulda did it on ya own time!" _

"_Why ya taken his side?" _

"_I aint takin a side. Ya told me we were stopping ta eat not cause an fn scene!" _

Rogue was almost home and he ran quickly to the driveway to await them.

"Don worry chere I aint gonna kill Logan or Pete."

"Look I know ya mad an they deserved it ,but…."

"Ya know ya weren't tis cranky te other night. I wonder why?" he said with thick suggestions Rogue pulled up and slammed the door stomping out of the driver's seat. From looking at her Logan could tell why she was so mad she smelled of smoke and was covered in spaghetti complete with mashed meatballs, sauce, pieces of garlic bread and plate.

"Logan!" Rogue smiled and ran to him, hugging him, both forgetting the fact that she was covered in food.

"I'll get te bags," Gambit smiled at the two, "I'll tel everyone were back."

"Not like we couldn't like here you coming!" Kitty called just as she opened the door for him and the rest came out.

"Rouge like what the heck happened to your clothes like were going shopping now!"

Rogue was about to take off when she ran into a barrier and was instantly teleported inside a car. She was taken away yelling every bad word she could think off at them and Logan followed them on his bike.

**---1 hour later **

The girls pulled in just as Colossus flew through a window and landed on the pavement.

"Remy Etiene Lebeau!" Rogue snarled at him viciously. He shortly jumped down and walked to her with a bounce in his every step.

"Wats te matter Chere? Moi amore?"

"Wat the hell ya tink is te matter swamprat!" she was steaming, but calmed as she saw that Pete was alive, but hurt. Or at least that was till she slapped him cross the face and left him there passed out on **the ground. **

**---4hr. later **

Gambit woke up in Rogue's, I meant their room. Rogue was sitting in a chair waiting for him to wake up and hopefully more than figuratively melt him with her gaze.

"Good night ta ya too."

"Rem, ya know I luv ya, yes," he nodded, "Then why the hell ya stressin me out fer. The first thang on ya mind once we landed was revenge."

"Its just my way. Ya cant imagine how I felt when I thought that I lost ya faever. I've never hated no body more in my life."

"Look I know Logan beat ya up an sent Pyro ta kill ya wit Pete's help(note she doesn't remember Mystique). An I aint sayn they don deserve tis, but its our firs day back an ya already startin trouble."

Gambit knew she was a little nervous for the events to come. He was not making this any easier for her either.

"Im sorry." He said looking very sincere.

"Wat now ya apolagizin, you done gotten soft on me Gambit." She smiled and playfully hit him on his forehead.

"Anyone would get soft if they wife got mo muscle than they do."

"Jealous. Now take off ya clothes."

"Tis femme waste no time ta get back on top of me." He smiled barely avoiding a chair being thrown at him.

"Fer dinner Cajun!"

**----Dinner **

"So Rogue how vwas yer honeymoon, I hear it vwas….. eventful." Kurt smiled.

"Ya told em!" Rogue

"He did help save my life." Gambit

"Told him what?" Logan

"So so umm how was the beach." Jean quickly intervened.

"I trust the weather was fine." Storm

"Yes the weatefer was great Sto.." Rogue was interrupted by Logan clearing his throat.

"Gosh Logan do ya like need a cough drop or something?" Kitty

"Was it beautiful in Figi?" Amara

"Were the girls pretty?" Bobby

"Yes te were." Gambit

"What happened Rogue?" Logan near growled.

"Well tats what I wanted ta tell ya abou…" Tabatha roughly elbowed her in back.

After about ten minutes of going in circles Logan banged his fist on the table ready to yell something bitterly when a new scent wafted in his nose. He sniffed the air in Rogue's direction.

"You smell like…" his gaze turned towards Gambit as he prepared to lunge but was held back by Scott, Beast, Kurt, Bobby, and Jean using mental powers.

"How the hell you even do … did, you can't touch her!"

"Technically I can't make_ direct _skin contact."

"But how…"

"Use ya imagination."

Logan struggled fruitlessly for near half an hour about to give up when Rogue spoke up, "Logan jus incase ya aint get it…you're going to be a grandpa."

From the outside Mystique noticed an outline of people running around and heard explosions and sounds of clashing metals. She, after she woke up in hotel down south about a week ago planned on talking to Rogue alone. She needed her daughter to understand, from her perspective why she did what she did.

**----Morning **

Rogue was on her balcony in the morning. Gambit and Logan had managed to put each other in the medical room so she slept alone. _Not alone_, she thought to herself, _I'll never be alone again. _Then a bird landed besides her transforming into a scaly blue woman with yellow eyes and fiery hair.

"Baby I wanted, needed to explain myself. You might be mad at me. But you must understand that you are the only thing I hold dear and I will not ever lose you again…" she paused waiting for another punch to pierce her flesh or an inappropriate remark.

"Who are you?"

_**Meanwhile in Mississippi Destiny was once again granted a vision from the future. She saw the hands of a pale woman holding her two red headed children in her arms. The babies cried and moved around. One had black and red eyes while the other had a two toned hair effect going on. **_

"_**Wat we namin them?" an accented voice asked. **_

"_**Jacques, Jacq fer short an we'll call her Annamaria." The pale woman responded. **_

"_**Ann fer short?"**_

"_**No jus Annamaria." **_

_**Destiny's ivory eyes began to melt into warm tears as she realized who the vision was of.**_

"Who am I? Rogue considering our history I know you know full well who I am."

"I never scene ya before in my entire life"

"But I'm your mother Rogue."

"My mother died when I was five an I went to an orphanage. Logan adopted me."

"No." Mystique was visibly writhing. Her daughter, the person she loved most in the world, did not even recognize her.

"I am your mother. You must understand this!" she cried shaking her daughter.

"Let go of me!" Rogue hissed and Kurt came to her aid. For once in Mystique's life she was actually glad he was here.

"Kurt," she called maternally and desperately, "Tell Rogue who I am. That I am your birth mother and her adoptive mother. Please."

"Vwhoever you are please leave now!"

She new by the look in his eyes that he recognized her. He lied on purpose. Her son had betrayed her, Rogue didn't remember her, and what was worse was that she knew who was behind this and could do nothing not to mention he was practically untouchable now. She gave one more pleading look at Kurt. She saved that bastard by throwing him down the river and this is how he rewarded her! He would pay, in fact they'd all pay.

"I'll be back." She said before flying off the balcony into the blinding sunrise.

* * *

Well that's it. I hoped yall liked it. I know no lemons :( ,but hey their married, expecting, Gambit got his revenge, and Logan has yet another reason for hating Remy. In my book that's a complete success. Please tell me what ya'll think in five or more words

Until next time…..


End file.
